Often
by hellsgcddess
Summary: I stared at Bee, I knew if I tried to touch him, the 'Con would kill him. "I love you," I whispered, as his eyes got big and the rock in my stomach got heavier. I let out a sob as Bee watched me, "I love you more." I tried to hold back the sobs as I watched the gun behind him get hotter. I'd make sure I would be the last thing he saw. [ sequel to MOSTLY ]
1. Dark

**Disclaimer** **I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

"Hey doll, sorry you're boy toy isn't here to pick you up." I rolled my eyes as I saw Jazz waiting outside for me as I looked at my phone, reading the text he had sent me. I waved bye to my one and only friend, and then walked to the small silver car.

"How was class?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb and buckled my seatbelt, heading to my house.

"Good, we're learning about the dark side of the moon, and there's some sketchy af shit happening. Russians are hiding something." I told him as he laughed, and then pulled into my neighborhood. I almost got out of the car before I looked back at him. "Have you met my parents yet?"

"No ma'am." He told me as he shut off his engine and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded to the door, telling him to come in.

I glanced up when both my parents were sitting at the dinner table, reading a section of the paper together, "Parents." I got their attention. "This is Jazz." Both my mom and dad looked up as Jazz straightened up next to me and smiled, shaking their hand when they introduced themselves.

My mom was the first to realize that this was the Jazz that was in my mind only a few months ago. "Oh! It's nice to finally…see you. We've heard a lot about you." Jazz glanced down at me, and winked.

"Thank you. Same goes to you, actually. Bee has a habit of not shutting up about this family." I paused, and realized he dropped his accent to talk to my parents. I raised an eyebrow and then froze when my mom asked about Jazz's girlfriend.

I turned around and watched Jazz for a moment. He gave her a smile, "None so far." He explained. She took that as a good answer, and then offered him something to drink. "Nah, that's alright, I just needed to drop off Nova." He told her. "I gotta go help Bee with the mission."

She nodded, and I waved bye before I dashed upstairs to avoid questioning by my parents.

Honestly, the last couple of months have been nothing but lying around my house all day. Bee was on missions with the new arrivals of autobots, and I had school too. Sam and I texted on and off sometimes, like how he met the president for helping in Egypt, and that the government paid for his college. He had also moved out with Carly, farther away from me, to DC. (The 'bots had moved base again.)

Jazz and I were closer than when he was in my head, and hung out when Bee was busy. Bee and I were amazing for each other, and we had just celebrated his '20th' birthday. But now, it was back to business.

And business usually meant Decepticons and bad shit. The usual.

After doing my homework and eating dinner, I went back to my room and had a heart attack. Dino was standing in my room, in the darkness. "Dino! Literally what the hell?!" I yelled, turning on the light.

"Sorry, but we need you at the base. There is someone you should meet." He spoke, his Italian accent heavy. I frowned, and nodded, grabbing my bag, and walking outside with the Italian.

* * *

 _ **WASHINGTON D.C. — CLASSIFIED NEST HEADQUARTERS.**_

"Who…exactly am I meeting?" I asked as we got the base.

"All I was told was to pick you up, Miss Nova." He barely made eye contact. He stopped the car, and opened the doors. He let me get out right before he transformed, mumbling something in Italian.

I looked around, and then walked to the robots, watching 'Bee do something with the soldiers, while Sides' and Sunny drove around me to get where they needed to, as I listened to the intercom talk.

I glanced at Sides as his engine shut off. "You're wanted in bay 37." I frowned when he didn't reply to my comment. Something was wrong. Bee didn't chirp like he usually does when he saw me, and everyone was being cold. I didn't like this.

"Who the hell is this?" I frowned and turned around when I heard a new voice talk. A woman, who looked a little too stressed for her age glared down at me over her glasses.

Lennox jumped to my defense before I could open my mouth. "This is Nova Madsen, she brought Jazz back, and survived Egypt with all of us." He looked at me, "Nova, this is Director Mearing, National Intelligence."

I glanced at her, and gave her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you." She didn't seem happy.

"Get her out of here. This is important nation matter, not for a teenage girl to see and brag about to her friends when she gets home." She glared at me as two guards grabbed me. I yelled and struggled against them, before I looked around, Bee was in a training session.

" _Bumblebee_!" I screeched out, knowing that would stop everything. I heard commotion behind me as Lennox yelled something else out. The guards stopped dragging me, and placed me on the ground, as I turned around.

Director Mearing glared at me. "You little—!" She couldn't finish her words when Ironhide yelled something else.

Within seconds, all the autobots were transformed with their weapons ready, except for Optimus, who sat quietly in front of a device. Director Mearing let out a whistle, somehow still calm.

Lennox looked at me as I gasped, a panic attack coming. I quickly took my pill, and counted to ten, like Chloe had taught me. I breathed in, and out. In and out. In…and out.

"Guys, It's fine." I whispered, hearing shifting parts. I opened my eyes again to see Bee coming to me. He reached me, and held my face in his hands, searching for anything wrong. He checked my arms for bruises and when he found none, his expression changed.

I frowned, and moved in front of him. "Bee. Bee. It's fine." I frowned when his eyes looked down at me, a purple tint to them now. "Calm down, it's fine. I'm okay. Calm. Down." I spoke lower, before Bee closed his eyes, and then sparkled out, his car speeding off.

I bit my lip, and then looked at Sides, worry in my eyes. He shook his head, and then looked back at Director Mearing. I closed my eyes, and then turned back to her. "I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused." She didn't acknowledge me.

She turned back to the Autobots, while I walked to the door, staying quietly, listening. I frowned, and thought back to Bee. His strange purple eyes. I shook my head, and watched Optimus transform quickly, before he yelled at the Director.

"You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" Oh shit. I walked back to the group, and glanced at Optimus as he looked down at me. "Also. You will _never_ have Nova be touched by the guards again. And she will _always_ be welcome here. She is family." My mouth fell open at the last comment he made.

Mearing let out a laugh, and looked at her assistant, hissing something at her. I blinked at Optimus, who smiled down at me, giving me a nod. I grinned back, and then listened to what Mearing was saying.

"This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive. Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon. Sir? Optimus Prime." I turned around, and tilted my head.

The man smiled at me, and shook my hand, quietly saying hello, before his attention went back to Optimus. "From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor."

Optimus stood tall. "The honor is mine."

I looked back at Lennox, who smiled at me and I smiled back. I just met a man who was on the moon. Damn.

I bit my lip as they kept talking, listening.

After a bit of conversation, Mearing asked a question. "Who was its Captain?"

"The great Sentinel Prime. The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it, before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And... you must pray it's in time." After Optimus answered the question, I fell backwards, and my world went… **dark**.

* * *

 **And I'm back. Hi, hello. I want to apologize for the months of waiting, but college is a bitch, and I tried so many times to write this chapter, to get Often on its feet, but couldn't. Nothing I wrote, I liked. Until this beauty appeared. I hope you liked the chapter, because I did, damn. If you can't tell, I hate mearing with a passion. She's a bitch. Ugh. But anyway.** **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	2. The Warning

**Disclaimer** **I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

"Nova." My eyes opened, as I sat up with a gasp. The primes stood in front me once more. I closed my eyes again. Usually, when I saw the primes (aka the last two times) they never had anything good to tell me and made me figure it out by myself.

"I thought you said you'd only pull me back if I was dying." I stood up and looked around, now only realizing that blue (and red) orbs floated around us all, simply…there. I realized that they were the deceased Autobots and Decepticons.

"It's about another Prime." I looked up at the one that did the talking. The one who told how to get Jazz from my mind. The oldest one, I think.

"Sentinel." I automatically said. "He was some captain of the Ark?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, him." One of the others replied from the back, he didn't seem too happy about the mentioned Prime.

"What about him?" I looked back up at the tallest prime. He sighed, and then kneeled down to my level.

"You cannot trust him, at all. He's made a deal with Megatron. Do not let them know until it is time." He explained. "He will know that we've been in contact with you, Nova Madsen." He spoke gravely. "Do not let him harm your family." He whispered, then, everything started to fade away.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up, realizing I was still on the ground from the mention of the Prime. Sides was the first one at my side when they realized what happened. He looked me over for a second. "I called Bee already, he's on his way back."

I shook my head. "No, 'Sides. I'm fine." I frowned, "I just haven't eaten, that's all." I whispered in a small lie. I thought back to what the Primes had to me. How was I supposed to know when it was time?!

The primes don't tell me shit.

He helped me up and then glanced up when Bee drove back inside, his holoform appearing as his alt-mode kept driving. "Are you okay?" Bee also looked me over, for anything visibly wrong. Once he was satisfied that I was okay, he nodded.

"I just didn't eat much today." I felt like shit for telling him the white lie but I didn't want the know the punishment the Primes had. He shook his head at me, and then kissed my temple, before sparking out, and transforming into his bipedal mode. Jazz made me an 'Autobot dictionary' so I knew what they were talking about.

Lennox glanced over at me and then rolled his eyes when Mearing kept complaining. Mostly about me. I let out a sigh and then grabbed a rolling chair and waited until the plans were made.

Ratchet and Optimus would be going into space in a few days to receive the old prime and bring him back here. Which, according to the Primes were a big no-no. I didn't listen to the conversation as Optimus spoke to Mearing and Lennox about the plans.

Bee walked to me, and transformed down, opening the door. "Time to get you dinner." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and then got in the car, the door closing by itself as Bee drove off and away from the base. "I called your parents and they're okay with you staying with Sam for a few days. I want you close until Sentinel is here. The 'cons are active and they know you. Sam will know how to hide you if anything happens."

I nodded. "Okay. What about school?" I frowned.

"Your mom took care of it." He grinned, and then grabbed my hand, driving to Chicago in the middle of the night. "You can sleep if you want."

I shook my head. "I'm okay. I'd rather just talk." I smiled. Bee grinned at me and then nodded.

"How's Jazz? I've been so busy with missions I barely see him anymore, or you." He said a small frown on his face. I poked his cheek, getting him to smile.

"He's good. I think one of my friends has a crush on his holoform though." I laughed. "She walked out with me after school today, and she always makes this high gasping noise when she sees him. It's kind of adorable." I laughed. "Her name's Izzy, and she's tiny and cute."

"You're cuter," Bee told me automatically. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Nah. You're the cute one." I stuck my tongue out at him and then changed the song, turning it down to have it for background noise as we kept the conversation going. "Wait. When are Ratchet and Optimus going to the moon?"

"Uh, tomorrow, I think. Not until the afternoon, I think around 4. Why?" Bee raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "Just wondering." I smiled.

Bee took this as a good answer and then drove into the heart of Chicago, to Sam's apartment.

* * *

He parked in the street and called Sam down to come get me. Bee didn't trust anyone. Not after Egypt.

Once Sam walked outside and waited for me; Bee watched me for a second. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too," I told him. "I'll text you tomorrow when I wake up, okay?" He smiled and leaned closer, kissing me lightly.

"Okay." He whispered, still touching my lips. I smiled, and pulled back, pausing when Bee handed me a bag. "Clothes and such." I blinked and smiled in thanks.

"Sup, Sam?" I grinned as I walked closer, hearing Bee pull away from the curb and drive off. He was still the awkward teenager I met 7 months ago, but now he had a job and a new girl.

"Hey. How was the base?" He asked as he called down the elevator.

"There's a new director and she's a bitch. She told me I wasn't allowed at the base and then had guards drag me out, or well, try to and Bee got really mad and everyone yelled and Optimus called me family and yeah." I spoke fast. Sam blinked and then nodded.

"I got a new job!" He grinned. I laughed and then paused. "Oh, you'll be staying in the guest bedroom." He seemed to read my mind. "And don't mind Wheelie and Brains." He told me right before he opened the door.

"Babe?" I heard the British voice of Carly call from somewhere in the apartment. She walked out from the bathroom and smiled when she saw me. "Hello, Nova." I gave her a wave, and then got pulled by Sam to the bedroom that I'd be staying in.

"We just ordered Pizza, by the way," Sam told me as I dropped off my things, and then followed him back to the living room. I sat on the couch and glanced up when I heard a toy car 'rev' it's engine.

The small car transformed and sat next to me on the couch, looking up at me. I finally glanced down at him. "Hi, Wheelie."

"Nova! How's the Bee?" He seemed to smirk at me.

"Did…did he just make a sex joke?" Sam asked, a small 'bot following behind him. "This is Brains." He told me, putting two pizza boxes down on the table before Carly sat next to me.

"Yeah," I answered, decided not say anything else about it. "So, Sam. You start your new job tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow.

He gave me a nod. "Mailroom." He frowned but shrugged. "At least it's something, right?"

I nodded and so did Carly. "Yes, it is."

* * *

The next day, I didn't do much around the apartment, I mostly talked to Brains, who seemed a lot more respectful towards me than Wheelie did. "So, you died?" Brains asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't feel anything, though. According to Ratchet and Bee, I was dead before I hit the ground." I frowned, then remembered what the Primes had told me. "I'll be right back," I told them, running to the spare bedroom, already calling Optimus.

"Nova." He answered with surprise.

"The primes pulled me into the well again. Yesterday when I fainted." I told him. "They…they told me that Sentinel made a deal with Megatron. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone until it was time but they didn't say when that time was but he's going to know that they contacted me and they told me not to let them hurt the family, which I'm assuming is you guys so…yeah." I got all that out in one breath.

"Are you sure that's what they said? A deal with Megatron?" He asked.

"Yes." I hoped it worked. Optimus let out a sigh, and then took a couple of seconds to answer me back.

"We still have to bring him back." He told me. "I won't mention anything to him, but I will keep what you said in mind. He was like a father to me when we were on Cybertron." I frowned but nodded to myself.

"Thank you, sir." Then, the line went dead.

I walked back out of the room, hearing the doorknob rattle. Sam seemed to fall into the apartment. He looked around frantically and then spotted me. "There's a problem. We gotta go right now. Where's Lennox? 'Bots, you're coming with!" He was always so frantic.

I frowned and grabbed my jacket, feeling Brains jump into my purse before Wheelie climbed on my shoulder. Why was I always the one to carry small 'bots?

I raised an eyebrow at Carly when we got downstairs, as I slid in the backseat and texted Bee.

 **Nova:** I think Sam's having a meltdown. He's trying to find Lennox…I think.  
 **Bee:** I'll be there as fast as I can.

Carly broke the silence when we pulled into a guarded area. "Sam! What is with you?"

"This is the real deal, Carly, okay? I need you to stay composed. It's real life. I'll explain it to you later." He rolled down the window to talk to one of the NEST guards. Wheelie quickly transformed down and sat at my feet as Brains slid further in my purse. "We've got an emergency. You gotta get Colonel Lennox out here. I'm reporting a Decepticon. The Decepticons are back. You gotta open that gate right now."

I frowned. "Sam…"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Sir, this is Health and Human services."

I let out a silent groan when Sam shot something sarcastic back at the guard, who had guns. Who could kill us if Sam said something stupid enough.

Within glancing down at my phone to read Bee's text saying he was two minutes away, I was pulled out of the car and had an Energon reader pressed against my body. "We got a reading!"

I closed eyes as I heard a gun cock, losing my breath quickly. Brains moved out of my purse and Wheelie met him at his side as I was searched for anything else. Sam yelled something at the guard before I heard the sound of Bee's engine.

"That's my car," Sam said smugly at the guard who was holding him as Bee seemed to growl at the guard who held me. The guard quickly let go of me and the door opened, revealing another guard. "You," He pointed to at us. "Lennox wants to see you all."

I frowned and then moved back to 'Bee, who placed his finger on my head to comfort me, beeping to make sure I was okay.

I gave him a nod. "I'll see you inside, right?" He gave me a happy beep back. "I'll see you in a couple minutes." I grinned and moved to the doors, where Sam and Carly were waiting for me.

The guards gave me a strange look but walked us inside without another word.

* * *

 **Without the Author's note, this chapter is 2,006 words long. I knew where I wanted to end the chapter and be able to build up enough suspense for the next chapter because it's going to be hella dramatic. Trust me. I'll try to have it up within a week, or maybe sooner since my semester is ending on Friday. Plus, one of my best friends on FF and I have a surprise for you, but we still have to work out some of the kinks and such, but I'm sure you'll love it.** **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

I didn't stick around when Mearing came marching to Sam and Carly, yelling about Carly being here. Lennox backed her up, as I tried to sneak past the crazy lady.

"Nova." I groaned when she said my name as I turned around. I raised an eyebrow for her to continue her words. "Who did you get clearance from?" I blinked at her.

"Director. What did I say?" I turned and saw Optimus' holoform waiting for me. He nodded at me, and I followed him, grinning at Mearing. I went into the large hangar where the old Prime laid on an Autobot-sized stretcher.

"Prime." I stopped him from sparking out. "Please remember what I said." He gave me a nod and then sparked out, making my hand fall back to my side. I bit my lip and then went up the stairs to see better.

Lennox, Mearing, Sam and Carly joined us while Lennox explained what the Matrix does. "That's the great Matrix of Leadership. He holds the only thing in the universe that can repower a Transformer's spark."

I bit my lip as Optimus approached the 'bot, and brought him back to life. Sentinel attacked Optimus as everyone readied their weapons and 'Bee grabbed me. He held me to his chest as his other arm served as a cannon.

I hid my face in metal until everything calmed down, and I heard Mearing voice over everyone else. "Excuse me, gentlemen. May I ask... what is this technology you're looking for?"

I looked up at 'Bee when I heard him give a whirl. I smiled and nodded. "I'm okay, I promise," I told him, he paused before putting me back on the platform, carefully.

I looked up when I heard Sentinel speak again. "I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the Space Bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world." My stomach dropped at the words he spoke.

That's what he was going to do. He was going to end our world.

He glanced down at me and seemed to tilt his head. "You've been contacted by the primes. About what, may I ask?" I was going to throw up.

He was a 'Con in the body of an Autobot. "I… I died a couple months ago, in Egypt when the Fallen wanted to harvest the sun. And the primes check up on me to make sure I'm okay and not hearing voices anymore."

Mearing turned to me. "You're hearing voices? Why are you here?"

Jazz walked up to us to defend me. "It was my voice she was hearing. She went to our heaven as you call it and I attached to her because I didn't want to be dead anymore. So my soul shared a body with her until she got me out and here I am."

Mearing frowned, scoffed, and then walked away as I rolled my eyes. Jazz patted my head with his finger, and then put up his visor to wink at me. I grinned back and then looked at 'Bee.

"Hey, I need to head home. My mom's getting annoyed that I'm not at school." Bee nodded, and then walked to the doors, transforming down. He waited for me as I waved at everyone, and got back in the car.

"Everything okay?" He whispered as he drove off, not bothering to turn on his holoform. "You seemed scared of Sentinel."

I frowned. "Yeah…" I decided not to lie to my boyfriend. "No, actually. But I'll tell you when we're back in California. I don't trust people." He grew quiet for a second and then answered.

"Okay." Then, he got quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

I woke up when I felt a hand brushing through my hair. I stretched, and opened my eyes, seeing 'Bee watch the distance. I smiled. "Hi, babe." His eyes lit up and he looked down at me.

"Hey, watch the sunset with me. Also, Izzy texted you. She said she needs an emergency girls night." I laughed at the text and then nodded before I sat up.

I got out of the car, and Bee followed, as I climbed on his hood, and leaned against the windshield. He did the same, wrapping an arm around me as we listened to the waves and watched the sunset. I watched him for a while and then sighed. I should tell him.

"Bumblebee," I whispered. He looked down at me with concern in his eyes. I kept talking. "You can't trust Sentinel. I didn't faint because I hadn't eaten, it's because the Primes called me back." I whispered.

"Why? Nova, why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"Uh, I actually forgot," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I guess I got so excited with everything going on. I'll be sure to tell you when I remember." I told him.

'Bee grew quiet for a while, and then smiled. Of course, he didn't believe me. "You're a mess, babe." He smiled. "But, you're my mess." He still went along with the lie.

I laughed, hiding my tears from him. "Yes, I am." He grinned and kissed my nose. He nodded, and kissed my forehead, as it got dark.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Izzy's house?" I smiled at his words and nodded.

"Yes, please." I smiled and then got back into the car, the darkness creeping back into my thoughts of lying again.

* * *

We pulled up to the house, as 'Bee put the car in park and looked at me for a while longer. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered back, and then kissed him. I laughed when the porch lights flickered. "I'm wanted inside."

He laughed, and kissed my face a couple of times, before letting go. "Call me when you want me to come get you, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," I whispered, then got out of the car.

I smiled when my new best friend came barreling to me, picking me up and spinning me in a hug. "Was that Brooks?" She asked when she put me down and we walked into the house. I waved at her parents before I was pulled downstairs to her room.

"Yeah." I laughed, "He was at the base and he picked me up so we could watch the sunset." I smiled. Lying was basically a nature to me now. I hated it. "It was gay."

"It sounds super gay." She laughed and laid on my stomach as we kept talking about everything and anything there was to talk about.

"No, did you know that he knocked her up?" Izzy told me, as I yelled before looking down at her. "Yeah! I know."

"Doesn't he already have a kid? And isn't she a drug dealer? Oh my god." I've missed girls days. Kelsi didn't have them, ever. Her mother didn't allow it because of Kelsi's cheer practice. They had also moved to the Midwest for fewer distractions.

So I was friendless at school for a while until Izzy had sat next to me at lunch one day. We instantly became best friends. I grinned down at her.

"Hey guess who I saw today?" I asked, grinning wickedly at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Jazz," I whispered.

She flailed her arms and made a noise, looking at me with large eyes. "I need to meet him. He's so pretty." She laid her head on my shoulder. "So pretty it literally hurts me, Nova."

I laughed, "Well maybe we can all go on a double date sometime. Like, soon. I'll text Brooks and Jazz and see what they think." I told her as she hugged me and thanked me over and over again.

I laughed and nodded. After all that happened since the past couple of months, it was nice to have a relaxing girls' day. Just be able to vent and not worry about the future. Even though the future was a ticking time bomb since Sentinel was back.

* * *

 **Whoop whoop. Another chapter done. I was going to write this yesterday but I couldn't. I was too tired. But I wrote it now! I don't really have much to say for this chapter except that I introduced Izzy, who will play a large part in later chapters. Her faceclaim is** **zoey deutch. Yeah. that's all I have for this author's note.** **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	4. Chase

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

"Honestly, though. We should do this again. We need to have another girls' day soon." Izzy hugged me as Bee pulled up the curb, leaving the engine running — silently telling me that we were in a hurry.

"We will. Soon, I promise." I hugged her back, and then quickly dashed to the car, opening the door as Bee strapped my seatbelt over me, and the car seemed to relax.

His holoform appeared next to me, his eyes bright, but he wasn't happy. "We have to go to Chicago again. Your parents are fine with it, Optimus talked to them." I nodded, then grabbed his hand, making him focus on me so I can kiss him hello.

"What's wrong?" I whispered against his lips, pulling away so he could answer.

"Remember Simmons?" He gave me a look.

"Yeah, asshole with the man thong, I remember. I guess he's rich and has a best-selling book about the Autobot/Decepticon/Sector 7 War thing?" I shrugged. "People at school are reading it."

He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "…we have to pick him up."

"I want to die." I automatically replied. I quickly sat up to explain myself to 'Bee. "I don't actually want to die," I said, reassuring the brunette sitting next to me. "Bee…" I frowned. "Your hair got darker."

He paused. "Oh, it came with the upgrade." He smiled, "I can change it if you want me to." He glanced at me for my answer.

I shook my head. "Makes your eyes brighter than they already are." I grinned. "And you know I'm a sucker for eyes," I spoke, watching him. He glanced over, and winked, grabbing my hand.

"It's a drive. Tell me if you're hungry or have to pee or need anything." He rambled, tripping over his words. I frowned but nodded anyway. He gave me a smile and then turned his eyes back to the road.

I frowned but didn't say anything, except I leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

"Nova, baby, wake up." I shot up and looked around, seeing Bee's eyes follow my movements. "You okay?" He asked, lifting a hand to my cheek. I smiled and gave him a sleepy nod.

"Yeah,…who's the blonde with Simmons?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. Bee turned around and looked to see what I was talking about. "He didn't actually hire a personal assistant, did he?"

"He did," Bee answered, then rolled down the window. "Hey, alright. Are you going to follow me?" The blonde man walked to the car and peeked inside.

"Yes, we will." He had a heavy German accent. "But make sure to go the speed limit. I will not accept tickets from the police." I blinked at him and then leaned to look at him.

"We'll try our best. Follow us." I replied, then glanced over at Simmons, as he called his helper back. Bee grinned at me, then rolled up the window before speeding to Sam's place. I glanced over at him. "Why…are we getting Simmons?"

"Oh, no one told you." Bee seemed to remember. "The 'cons are back, kind of. They killed one of Sam's co-workers because he was involved with the classified NASA stuff. They're things about Apollo that no one knows because they found Sentinel on the moon." He explained. "And the Russians might be hiding something from us." He told me.

"You know…we learned something about the Russians in World History." I mused. "I don't know, it confused me. Why were the Russians involved in the space race anyway if there was nothing but the moon? I think that they knew shit before us." I shrugged. "How was hanging out with Sam last night?"

"Good. We haven't hung out in so long. It was really nice. Mearing called Sam a messenger, though. That he can't help us anymore even though he's part of why all of are here." Bee seemed upset about it.

I frowned. "Hey, we'll get if figured out. Everything's going to be fine." I told him.

When we arrived at Sam's apartment, Bee gave me a quick kiss, then pulled in the elevator, waiting for Simmons and his new follower to get in.

Bee opened the door for me as the elevator started going up and I squeezed out, as Simmons looked at me and so did the new person. "I am Dutch." He told me. I nodded and stayed quiet.

Once the elevator door opened, Simmons grabbed his suitcase. "Tell Megatron…" He actually paused for dramatic effect. "Let's Tango." Bee then revved his engine to make a scene as all of us walked outside.

I made my way to the couch, as I watched Bee transform, and make his way to the large open space they had, as he carefully sat down next to me, beeping at me. I smiled and leaned up when he patted my head.

"Was zum Teufel?" I heard Dutch say. I turned around and then frowned, there's a reason why I took German in school.

I frowned. "What the hell, what?" I raised an eyebrow. He seemed surprised that I understood what he said.

Simmons laughed. "They're together, Dutch. Yes, dating. Yes, he's a robot. I was confused too." He answered all the questions that Dutch seemed to think.

Brains then jumped on the table, his hair literally smoking. "Hey, I'm smoking over here. Downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon! In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive!"

I frowned. "What?"

Just then, the door opened, revealing Carly. Bee took his hand away and jumped, trying to make himself small, but in doing so, he knocked into the chandelier, making one of the wires break. It swung slowly at Bee's chest.

"Smooth one, Bumblebee," Wheelie commented.

Sam jumped up as Carly looked at everything, at the paperwork that was on the ground, on the wall, and on the tables.

"Hi." Sam waved.

"Would somebody care to tell me what the hell's going on?" Carly snapped back, clearly not happy.

I glanced back at 'Bee, who seemed embarrassed about what he did. I sighed, and walked to him, tapping on his arm to get his attention, as I heard Simmons say something about frisking someone.

"Hey," I waited until he looked at me. "It's okay, it's just a light." I smiled, holding his face in my hands. He whirled quietly at me, not meeting my eyes. I tugged at his face until he looked at me. "It's okay, I think she's more worried about the party she has to go to anyway," I whispered. He smiled and then nuzzled into my hair.

* * *

"Wait, why do I have to stay in the car?" I frowned, looking at Bee as we stood in front of a bar.

"Because the Russians are nasty people," Simmons answered, already walking to the entrance.

Bee nodded, "And they have guns, and I'm not putting you in danger. I promise we won't be long." He whispered.

I let out a sigh, and then nodded. "Fine. At least be careful."

Bee winked. "Always, baby." He kissed my forehead, then quickly sparked out.

I frowned, and then sat back in the car, playing on my phone until they got back. Something was off about Bee. I noticed it when he picked me up from Izzy's. He seemed tense around me and seemed to be more secretive about things that happened at the base.

I didn't realize how long my thoughts were eating at me until everyone came back outside, as I scrambled into the backseat. Sam got in and looked at me. "Bee mentioned that the Primes talked to you again."

I frowned but nodded. "Yeah, I can't remember what, though." I shrugged. "Like I told Bee, I'll tell you when I remember."

Sam sighed, and nodded. "The 'cons got the other pillars from the moon. We think that the Decepticons are closing in again because the need Sentinel because he has the control pillars." He told me.

I frowned. That was the exact opposite. I needed to the tell them. I watched as Sentinel pulled in front of Bee. I frowned again, but then realized that only I and Optimus knew what was really happening. Bee pulled on the highway as Sam called Mearing.

"Hey, Bee…" I looked back again. "We're being followed." I noticed the three black SUV's following us. Without a driver. "Bee. They're cons!" I got the words out as soon as one of them transformed.

I heard Sam yell from the front seat as one of them took Simmons from his car and flipped over the other two, as the con knocked own a sign, that the other two used as a ramp, transforming in mid-air.

"Bee, you got to get Sentinel out of here! You got to guard him!" Sam yelled as he looked out the window, as the Prime sped past us, getting distance between himself and the commotion behind us.

As the cons caught up with us, Bee mid transformed his wheels as Sides and Dino got closer to us. Bee opened my door, keeping the same speed as Sides transformed, and glanced down at me, "Nova!" I looked back at Bee's radio, and then flung myself at Sides, knowing he'd take me away from the danger. As I flew through the air, I made eye contact with one of the cons, as he looked back at me, letting out a growl.

Sides caught me easily, and transformed down, making sure I was safe from the Cons as he sped up even more. "Are you okay?" He asked, through the radio.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I told him, even though I was scared to death.

Sides didn't reply as he also half transformed to shoot missiles at the cons' that we behind, as Dino flipped over us and caught one of the cons, making it easier for sides to kill the con.

"Sides! The wall!" I squeezed my eyes as he made impact with the median, strapping me in the car with extra seat belts, and flipped over the oncoming flying car. I let out a gasp as he landed again, and turned back into a full car.

"Are you okay now?"

"Just had a minor heart attack, that's all."

He opened the glove box, showing me a gun. "Take that in case you need it." He told me. "The cons are getting more advanced with their tech and are figuring out how to make their own holoforms." He told me, as I picked up the gun and made sure the safety was on just like Ironhide had taught me.

Sides took the exit, and followed Dino, pulling up next to him as Sides transformed, as I screamed, seeing the ground get closer and closer. I saw flashes of red and then sat in Dino's front seat.

"I got him!" I heard Sides yell to Dino as we kept driving. I looked out the window and saw Ironhide speeding past us and right into the 'cons, all them transforming as they crashed. Dino and Bee sped to the NEST building, Dino only stopping to drop me off where Lennox stood.

"Jesus, Nova! Are you okay?" Lennox looked me over quickly as Sam got out and started telling Lennox what he found out. I didn't notice Bee was coming to me until he turned me around and kissed me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hey. Bee, it's fine. I was okay, I was safe. I promise." I told him, giving him a shaky smile.

"Ironhide!" I turned to see Ironhide and Sentinel transforming as Lennox told 'Hide what to do. "Protect Sentinel, get him locked up."

Ironhide gave him a nod. "Consider it done."

I heard Sam mention something as Bee watched me, as I grabbed the gun that Sides had given me, keeping my eyes on Sentinel. Something didn't feel right.

"Indeed I am. What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made... with Megatron." He aimed the gun at Ironhide, as I lifted my own gun quickly and shot at Sentinel, making him growl in pain and miss the shot.

Ironhide quickly shot at Sentinel, before transforming down and speeding away, Sides and Dino following. Sentinel looked at me, as Bee sparked out. The prime let out a chuckle and started firing at Bee.

Bee dodged all the shots and then grabbed me before Sentinel transformed down and went to the main hangar.

Lennox and Sam had run after Sentinel as Bee activated his holoform. "That's what the primes told you, didn't they?" He was mad. "Nova, why the fuck didn't you say anything?" He yelled.

"I did," I yelled back, surprising myself and Bee. "They told me that he would know that I've been in contact! I told Optimus before he went to the Moon! But It's already fucked up because he's here now and took the fucking pillars!" I told him. "At least you're safe, and not dead." I looked back at the rusting buildings. If the shots would've hit Ironhide or Bee, they would've been a pile of rust.

Bee let out a sigh. "Thank you." He whispered. "Ironhide is in shock, by the way. He'll talk to you later." Then, he sparked out and stayed quiet as he drove off.

* * *

 **And that's where I'm leaving this chapter. Holy fuck, I got anxiety for Nova just writing it. But, I actually like this chapter a lot. At first, I couldn't get into but then I finally did, and this piece came. Yes, I kept Ironhide alive. He's actually my favorite Autobot out of all of them. Bee is a very close second. But I bawled in the movie theater when he died and I knew from when I started Mostly, I was keeping him alive. So yeah. Nova & Bee are very tense right now because Nova didn't tell Bee about the primes and all that. But I think that the next chapter is going to kill me the most to write, to be honest. With all that being said, If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	5. Pain

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

A couple days later, Bee picked me up from my house. I needed to get caught up with school work and my parents needed to see me too. I also needed to talk to Chloe about my mind, which had basically been a mess. Plus, I needed to take my pills again.

Bee drove without his holoform, as we were going from California to Washington DC. Luckily, Lennox had sent a plane to make things easier for everyone as we went back to DC. Even though Bee was quiet again.

After a couple hours of silence, Bee's holoform activated next to me, as he held something in his hands. He closed his eyes and wouldn't look at me. I was going to ask what was wrong, but then I realized that he was crying. Bee was actually crying.

"Bee…" I whispered. "What's happening?"

He shook his head and turned the radio on. "This is from yesterday morning." He pressed another button and Sentinel's voice flooded through the car.

"Defenders of Earth. We have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harbored. Nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply."

"Exile the Autobots?" I whispered, turning to my boyfriend. "Bumblebee…" My heart seemed to sink as he looked at me. He shook his head and turned to me.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I frowned but did as he said, feeling something hit my chest. "Open." I did so and looked down at the necklace. It was a blue crystal, that seemed to be dipped in gold to cover the sharp edges of the blue. It also seemed to glow from the inside.

I looked back up at him as I held it in my hands. He shook his head again before I could ask what it was. "It's a piece of my spark." He whispered. "Ratchet helped yesterday after I dropped you off." He told me, silent tears forming in his eyes. "As long as it glows, I'm still alive." He whispered.

I frowned, and climbed into his lap, hiding my face in his chest as we waited to get to DC.

* * *

When the plane landed, Bee deactivated his holoform to save energy. He drove to the base where the all the Autobots were, while Sam and Mearing were talking. Bee's radio lit up as he talked. "I have to talk to Optimus and the others. Go to Sam."

I nodded, and then got out of the car, slowly making my way to the two adults. Mearing glanced at me before Sam jumped over a table. I frowned, not paying attention, as I was more focused on the news.

"It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol. Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U. S. Military alliance with them is officially over. In the words of the House Majority Leader—."

Time seemed to stop. I heard Sam argue with Mearing. I was underwater, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe.

I didn't feel anything anymore, I couldn't hear anyone's words, except I understood what they were saying. I only knew to follow Sam and Mearing when motioned me to come with us. We got on a plane and made our way somewhere I didn't know.

I finally spoke after hours of being silent. "The Autobots have no way of leaving. They came as meteors." I could barely keep my voice from cracking.

Mearing looked at me with a strange expression. "Why the hell is she crying?" She looked at Sam for the answer. Sam realized why I was crying and I went dark in that moment.

"She's in a relationship with Bumblebee," Sam whispered.

Mearing scoffed and looked at me. "How can you love a machine?"

I glared up at her from my seat. "How can your husband?" Then, I went quiet again.

"It's name is the Xantium. It brought the second wave of Autobots, and it's been under NASA 's care and study ever since. We linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone." She spoke as we walked down a long streetway, stopping at a tank.

"These guys are the wreckers." She nodded to three Autobots I haven't met before. "They take care of the Xantium. We don't let them off the base much, 'cause they're assholes." She told us, as the Wreckers kept bickering.

I watched the Wreckers for a bit while Sam went off somewhere and Mearing made a phone call. I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I turned and made eye contact with Epps. "Nova, how you holdin' up?" I have him a shrug and then watched more machines transport things to other places. I looked up when I saw a helicopter, following the Autobots for a live news feed.

I walked with the small group until I heard Simmons talk, now in a wheelchair from being flung out of his car, as he made, or tried to make small talk with Mearing. I blocked them out and thought about Bee, about Jazz, about Sides.

Wheelie's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Nova, Sammy. Listen to me. Don't let them exile us." It was him and Wheelie in a cage. He grabbed the bars as he looked at us. "It's a Decepticon trap."

"What makes them think that exiling twelve Autobots is going to help anything?" I whispered. We were making our way back to the rocket, Simmons, Dutch, and Mearing all following us.

Sam and I walked to Optimus for our goodbyes. Sam was the one to get his attention first.

"What your leaders say is true. This was all my fault." He spoke to us, barely keeping eye contact.

"It doesn't make it your fault, Optimus," I told him. He looked down at me, sighing. "It makes you human," I whispered.

"Remember this. You may lose faith in us, but never in yourselves."

Sam grunted, grabbing his wrist where a new watch sat. "I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I know this is a strategy, I know you're... you're coming back with reinforcements, something, I know there's a plan. You can tell me. No other human will ever know."

Optimus looked defeated. "There is no plan."

"If we do what they want, how are we to live with ourselves?" Sam asked.

"You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own." Optimus told us. Then, he turned and started to walk on the rocket, pausing to tell Bee to make it short.

I nodded to Sam to go ahead as I watched Sides come to me, only hugging me without saying anything. I hugged him back, crying again.

"Remember to take your pills." He told me, as he pulled away. "Remember to eat." I nodded, hugging him once more before he sparked out. Jazz was already in my vision when Sides disappeared.

"Babydoll, I'll always be here for you." He told me, "We'll try to come back." He whispered, then kissed my forehead.

Sam nodded to me as he walked past me, talking to Simmons as I numbly made my way to my boyfriend. I didn't want to say the words but I knew I needed to.

Bee transformed down and held me in a bone crushing hug as I felt him crying. I whimpered, and hugged him back, feeling sobs rack through my chest as I couldn't breathe anymore.

He pulled away, and wiped my tears, holding my face in his hands, as he slowly kissed me as one last goodbye. I pulled back from the kiss when the tears started to run down my face again.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you so much more." He didn't hesitate to say it back.

"Bee…" I frowned. "If you help Sentinel. If you help him, you'll kill us." I warned him, knowing it was killing us both hearing the words.

Bumblebee didn't look phased at my words. "Nova, I really want to believe you…"

My stomach dropped. "Then why don't you?" I whispered back, my voice cracking again.

Bee kissed me one last time. "Because he told me not to trust you." Then, he was gone, and I was alone once more.

I walked back to Sam as we both sobbed. Simmons looked at us both. "Years from now, they're gonna ask us. Where were you when they took over the planet? We're gonna say, we just stood by and watched."

* * *

The next morning, Sam and I sat outside, watching the plane take off, I zoned out as Sam made a phone call.

"Sure of what?" Sam asked as I watched the rocket, before feeling my stomach drop.

I let out a scream to warn Sam, as I watched missiles hit the rocket. Sam wrapped his arms around me as I screamed, watching the pieces drop into the water below. "Nova…" He whispered, but I didn't listen. I lost Bee.

I turned and looked at the building that controlled the launch, before making my way to the entrance, Sam following behind me, trying to calm me down.

I walked to Mearing, feeling someone restrain me. " _YOU DID THIS. YOU KILLED THEM!_ " I screamed at her, hearing Lennox's voice try to calm me down. " _You did this, bitch. You took them from me!_ " My vision went hazy as I felt something prick my neck, as I kept trying to yell at the woman. My words started to slur and my eyes closed, temporarily taking the pain away.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the pain I have caused.**


	6. Darkness

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **JUST A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TALK OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION, OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER ALTOGETHER. If you need help with the mentioned, reach out to someone. Please stay safe.**

* * *

I didn't care anymore. I stopped talking to people. I started wearing sweatshirt and jeans in the summer again. I stopped eating. I didn't…do. I was simply there. Invisible unless people really looked. Or searched for me. Even though I was hidden in my room. I've been here for days. I can't remember for how long. I stopped counting. Stopped taking my medicine. I was at the edge of darkness.

My parents tried to get me to talk, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Words would form, but I couldn't speak them. They were dark. Angry words. Sad words. I wasn't alive. Well, I was, but I wasn't living. I didn't need to.

 **I lost him. I lost him. I lost him** _. It's your fault._ **No, it's not**. _It's her fault._ **That's right. I didn't do anything.** _You could've saved him._ **How?** _Told them earlier. Told them about Sentinel._ **I did.** _Not soon enough._ _And now they're all dead._ **It's my fault, isn't it?** _It's all your fault. You killed them._

The darkness kept tormenting me, as I stared at the door, hearing my parents whisper behind it. Wondering if they should come try to talk to me. They knocked on the door, peeking inside.

"Nova. Sam's here." My mom whispered, kneeling in front of me. I thought of Sam, the memories, the darkness blocking my happiness. "He wants you to go with him. To Chicago." She told me.

My dad came next to her. "Are you okay to go?" He wanted to hear me talk since I haven't since I got back from the hospital yesterday when Lennox brought me back, I think. I can't remember my days very well.

 _You're not okay to go. Look at yourself. You're a mess._ I looked at my dad, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Sure."

 _You're going to get yourself killed._ **Isn't that the point?**

"Let me grab my jacket," I whispered.

My mom raised her eyebrow. "It's nice outside." She glanced at my arms, as I tugged at my thermal shirt, a worried looked on her face.

"It'll be colder in Chicago," I told her, refusing to make eye contact, as I moved past them to grab the jacket I wanted. It was a simple army green jacket, from Abercrombie.

I heard my dad whisper something about the jacket to mom, as they lead me downstairs, where Sam and Epps were. "What about her medicine?" Mom asked dad, quietly.

"I couldn't find it." He whispered back as I closed my eyes.

Sam got pulled to the side by my parents as I stood quietly, fumbling with the chain on my necklace. I played with the pendant, watching the sun hit the gold. Epps whistled at me. "Are you okay?

 _Tell him what you tried to do._

"I'm fine," I whispered, giving him a small smile. He frowned.

 _You're a fucking liar._

Sam walked back to us, nodding to Epps. He turned to me, "You ready to go?" I gave him a nod and then turned to my parents.

They both smiled at me, the same sad look in their eyes. I walked to them, and hugged them both, equally tightly. "I love you," I whispered. "So much."

They both replied at the same time. "I love you too."

 _Tell them goodbye._

I pulled back and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," I whispered. I got in the car, hiding my crying eyes from everyone.

 _That was a shit goodbye._ **Shut up.** _Why? It's not like you wrote a note._ **Stop.** _Why should I? It's not like you matter to anyone anymore. They're dead._ **I know. I watched them die.**

I didn't realize I had let out a sob until Sam hugged me, quietly telling me it's okay. That it'll be okay soon. That the pain will fade. It won't fade for me. It'll never go away. Sam kept hugging me until I feel asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

I woke up slowly, the nightmare still in my eyes. Sam had moved back to his side of the car, quiet. Epps drove, talking to his friend in the passenger's seat.

 _It could happen like that. You'd be the reason for even more deaths._

Sam glanced at me. "You're awake." I looked up, blinking the blurriness away as I felt tears hit my cheeks. "What happened?" He seemed worried.

I shook my head. "Nightmare." He tried to grab my hand, as I quickly pulled away. "Please don't touch me," I whispered.

He nodded. "M'Sorry." He didn't seem hurt, he seemed to know what I was talking about. He probably felt the same way. He lost his best friend.

 _You killed his best friend._ **Who was also my boyfriend.**

"Hey…we're here…" Epps said quietly, much out character. He was never quiet. He parked the car, and everyone scrambled out, as I looked around, Chicago was a wasteland.

The Decepticons really did take over.

 _It's your fault._

" **WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?** " I didn't realize that I had yelled until Sam looked over at me, with wide eyes.

He slowly walked over to me, "Nova…no one said anything." He seemed genuinely worried now. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him, "No. It's my fault." I whispered. "I didn't tell them in time, and now they're dead."

Sam's heart seemed to break in front of me. "Oh, Nova…" He whispered, before he looked above my head, and then paled. "Run."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me behind a pillar as I felt my pills fall from my pocket. Everyone watched the small orange bottle break open, only a few pills rolled to a stop at our feet as we heard someone get killed by the 'cons.

Epps grabbed me, turning me around. "What did you take? How many did you take? Sam, check the bottle."

 _You should tell him._

"I only took 3…this morning." I did as the darkness said. "I checked, I need to take about 8 to overdose. I'll be fine. I'm not dying."

 _Stop lying._

"You're already dying, Nova," Sam whispered. "The dosage is high enough to kill you if you take 4."

"And I took 3, so I'm fine." I frowned as I saw a large shape barreling to us. "No…" I whispered. "That's not…you're not…" Epps blocked me as the 'con ship fired at the object, as it transformed, and shot a very large bullet at it.

 _They're not real, you know that._

I glanced at the men that came with us. They could see him too. My necklace. I looked down. It was still glowing. They weren't dead. They were never dead.

 _I'm still here, you know. And I'll always be here. You'll be dead soon enough. The pills are already making you feel sick._

I turned from Epps' arms as I saw the familiar yellow car. My anxiety made me throw up, as the guys yelled in disgust. Epps yelled at them to shut up.

I threw up bile, since I hadn't eaten in about 35 hours, and there was no food in my stomach. I also threw up white. My pills that hadn't made it to my system.

"Nova…" I grew cold at the voice, like the darkness was real. I turned around slowly, listening to the darkness tell me that he wasn't real. He was a pigment of my imagination because of my sadness.

"Who's this guy?" One of Epps' friends asked. I looked at him, before looking back into the blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

 _He's not real. He's lying. You know you're making him up._ **I can't touch something that's not there, right?** _You won't be able to._

I felt my hand sting after I did it. I didn't mean to, I needed to prove the darkness wrong. He looked at me with shock, as his cheek grew red. I didn't mean to glare at him as I spoke. " **Now will you leave me alone?** " I growled, as the man in front of me looked at me with concern. He glanced up at Optimus, before looking back at me.

 _You know I'll always be here._

"Who are you talking to?" He didn't seem to mind that I just slapped him with all my strength. Sam walked to us, stepping around my bile and pills.

"She did it earlier too. She blames herself. I don't think she believes you're here." Sam explained.

I wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, I looked down at the broken orange plastic.

"I had tried to leave. To end it. It hurt too much. I didn't want to be alone. I can't be alone. I need help. The darkness told me to do it. I only took 3. Only 3, but they're gone now. Gone now. You're not real." I quickly shut up when I realized that I was talking out loud.

Bumblebee frowned at me. "You can't be here right now."

" _I'm staying here_." I glared at him. Well, the darkness glared at him. He seemed shocked at my voice, and then gave me a nod.

"I need to talk you. In private." He looked at Optimus. "We'll meet in the city."

I followed him to his car. I got in and looked around, feeling safe once again. Bumblebee watched me for a second. "What did you do? Be honest."

"I took three pills this morning on an empty stomach. I didn't want to be here without you." I whispered, as the darkness slowly faded away, for now. "So I didn't eat and took two extra pills. I didn't know you weren't dead. I was too broken."

"The necklace, Nova…" He whispered, grabbing my too cold hands in his warm ones.

"I forgot," I spoke. "After…it blew up, I went to Mearing, screaming at her. Blaming her. Lennox gave me a sedative and I woke up in the hospital." I whispered. "Lennox was there and told me that Mearing wasn't pressing charges and that he'll be there for me. My parents didn't know what happened until the next day. Yesterday. I think…maybe the day before. I can't remember. I didn't sleep or eat. The darkness came back after I woke up in the hospital. It told me what to do. Usually, I'm really good about ignoring it because of my meds but I didn't take my meds that day and I was already really sad because of the fight we had. And, I didn't want to be alive if you weren't either." I started sobbing at my last sentence.

I felt Bee's lips press against mine, quieting the darkness. I proved the darkness wrong. I felt myself being pulled into his arms and rock me until I stopped crying. Until I was better.

After a while, I looked at him, tears no longer in my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Bee gave a quiet laugh.

"Only you, Nova Madsen, would apologize for crying." He kissed me again, over and over until I knew he wasn't leaving again. He was staying.

"Of course I would. I'm Nova." I whispered as he drove into the city,

He pulled me into a building where Dutch and Simmons were. He stopped before we walked to where they were. "I have to go help Sam, I'll be right here." He handed me a small ear piece. "We'll be able to talk the entire time."

We walked to Simmons and Dutch. "Keep her safe. Get her some food. And make sure she doesn't leave this room." Bee ordered them, as they stared at us, nodding.

Bee turned to me, kissing me fully. "I love you."

"I love you more." Then, he sparked out.

I turned to Simmons and Dutch, as they explained to me what the screens meant. Simmons finally looked at me, "Why aren't you allowed to leave this room?"

I didn't answer right away and pulled at my sleeves again. Simmons grabbed my arm, pulling the sleeve up, and looked at me like everyone else had to today. I took my arm back and pulled my sleeve back down. "Because it's a lot worse than that," I told him.

I looked at the screens. "Bee, where are you?" I asked the ear piece.

"Just passed under camera 5." I glanced at the screen and saw the car that I loved. "I'll stay safe. I swear." He promised me.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to Dutch, eating the sandwich someone had made me. He glanced at me, and then rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be okay."

I looked at him, a frown on my face. "It hasn't even started yet."

 _At least you got something right today._ _That's right. Still here. Not leaving anytime soon. Let the games begin, right?_

* * *

 **I think I should address this chapter. This is Nova at her absolute worst. The darkness is her anxiety and the bad thoughts that she has. Please, please, please, do not tell me that she is out of character. She isn't your character. She's my character. I know what she's like, she's a part of me. I know because I have my own 'darkness'. It's very present every day, but I ignore it. I just don't want anyone to tell me how to write my own character. I've been planning to show you at her worst since Mostly's early chapters. And this is what it is. I put a trigger warning at the beginning of the chapter for a reason. Also, Nova still isn't okay. The darkness will stay present for more chapters. Please understand that Nova is very emotional and cannot deal with certain things in life. I'm leaving it there. If I get any flames about this chapter, you will be blocked and reported.**


	7. Battle

**Disclaimer: I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

"You're not going to stop pacing, are you?" Simmons looked over at me as he talked to someone on the phone. I glared at him and made my steps louder, listening to the conversation that he was having.

"No, it's right outside the city, she'll be out of harm's way, I swear. I don't care much for anyone except the small family I have left. That includes Izzy." I stopped when I heard the name.

"'Bee, track her. Izzy Campbell." I told the 'bot on the other line of the ear piece. Simmons looked at me with shock in his eyes, as the revolving doors brought a new person in the building.

"She's right behind you, my love," Bee spoke quietly. I closed my eyes, refusing to turn around as I heard my name.

"Nova? What are you doing here?" My best friend asked I glanced at her as she kept talking. "How do you know uncle Seymour?" She seemed so confused.

I glared at Simmons. "You did this."

"Nova, you didn't answer my question…" Izzy spoke softly behind me.

I looked at her, sighing. "We've known each other for a while." I looked back at Simmons. "You can explain to her how you came to know me."

He sighed, "Nova…you'll have to explain things too."

Izzy threw up her hands, "Explain what?" She grabbed a chair and looked at me first. "Nova, explain how you know my uncle, please."

"I have to explain how I know Bee…uh, Brooks first." She gave a nod, as I started talking. "So, first things first, Brooks is actually a nickname of sorts. Bumblebee is his real name, and he's a robot from the planet Cybertron. Him, along with Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and a few others are in the city fighting off evil robots, that want to take over the world." I told her. "Now, from what I've been told, Simmons here used to work for a secret government agency called Sector Seven, where they held information, and the evil robot leader, Megatron. Shit when south and bad things happened and it was covered up as a terrorist attack." I glanced at Simmons who nodded.

This was in three years ago." I kept talking, "On the last day of sophomore year, after school, I met, who at the time I thought, Brooks. And he made me happy and all that, until Sam went to college, fast forward a little bit, Optimus died, and I grew dark when they told that weren't human, that I basically fell in love with a robot." I told her. "A couple days later, I met Simmons and he was very shocked that Bee and I were together because last Simmons here had seen Bee was when Simmons was attempting to freeze him like he did Megatron." I glared at the man next to me before continuing. "Then we ended up in Egypt and more shit went down, I died for like, 5 minutes, no biggie." I took a deep breath, then kept talking. "After that happened, Jazz was in my head, like, my body was being shared with his soul, basically. We eventually got him out, this was around…spring break. Fast forward, even more, early April, Bee and I got called to the base, when Jazz picked me up from school that one day, we met someone named Mearing, who's a total cunt, by the way, after that, I talked to the other robots that brought me back to life in Egypt and warned me about someone named Sentinel Prime, who's a total dickbag and is the reason why the world is kind of ending. Uh, fast forward some more, actually, like 5 days ago, the Autobots were exiled back to Cybertron but they hid somewhere while the rocket got blown up and everything, and I went dark again, and I tried to commit suicide again but now everything's okay and no one's dead and it's all okay and now you're here and you, also, have a crush on a robot." I ended my story, and took a deep breath.

Izzy sat quietly for a while, looking back at me, to her uncle, back to me, and then closed her eyes, refusing to look at either of us. I chewed on my lip before I heard 'Bee's voice come through.

"I've never heard you talk that much." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, and frowned when Izzy looked at us, she wasn't mad…she seemed fine.

"Iz?" I frowned, touching her arm, as she looked at me with sad eyes, before she hugged me, as I hugged her back. "Thank you?"

"You can't leave me here, we still need to go on that double date and I need to meet everyone and I want to help them," She nodded, then paused. — ignoring Simmons' complaints — "Can we help?"

"Bee, can we help in any way?" I asked, turning to look at the cameras. "Bee, Optimus is stuck in wires…and a building is falling, that's nice. Are you safe?" I asked, panic in my voice as the darkness chuckled in my head.

"Sorry, I had to save Sam and Lennox. What was the question, what building fell? Oh, that one." I glanced at Dutch as he panned the camera to the river, as Bee told me what was happening. "Sentinel got control of the pillars, Jazz is coming to get you both." He seemed to be struggling against something.

I turned to see Jazz's alt form waiting for us. I grabbed Izzy's hand and ran outside, getting in the car as Izzy did the same and we drove into the city, where everything had gone to hell.

My stomach dropped when Jazz stopped, transforming back to his bi-petal mode, and didn't speak, simply jumped into an alley to hide, as I ran to a broken car, where Sam and Carly was.

Decepticons were holding Autobots hostage.

I stared at Bee the entire time, as he struggled against a 'Con, who was pushing him to his knees in front of us. I heard Que say something, then watched him die. The 'Con that was behind Bee nodded to us. "Final goodbyes."

I heard Sam whisper in the background as I stared at Bee, I knew if I tried to touch him, the 'Con would kill him. "I love you," I whispered, as his eyes got big and the rock in my stomach got heavier.

I let out a sob as Bee watched me, "I love you more." I tried to hold back the sobs as I watched the gun behind him get hotter, as I didn't move, I simply watched my love, my one and only. I'd make sure I would be the last thing he saw.

I frowned when he looked away, at the noise that was happening, as a flying ship crashed into the cons, and 'Bee grabbed all of us, and brought us to safety. He put all of us down, and then nodded to Sam, who grabbed Izzy and Carly and walked off to give us privacy.

I hugged him the best I could, I kissed his face, I didn't let go. "I'm not losing you again," I whispered. "I already did once and look how that turned out." I didn't realize I was crying again until he whirled softly at me.

"Don't cry, it'll be okay. It'll be over." Bee spoke softly, but not out loud, in my head. I shook my head, and looked at him, we both had the same look of shock on our faces. He closed his eyes and then opened again. "Get back to Simmons, I'll get you when it's safe again." He whispered, again, in my head.

"I can hear your voice in my head, Bee." I frowned as he lowered me back to the ground and nudged me to Jazz, where Izzy was already waiting.

"I'll explain everything once it's over." He patted my head again, and then jumped over Jazz, attacking a 'Con that was sneaking up on the silver bot. I quickly got in, and turned around, watching Bee easily kill the 'Con.

"Jazz, stop. Go back." I turned to the radio, "Now."

Jazz didn't say anything as he did what I said, as I got out of the car, "Get Izzy back to safety," I turned around, and watched the control pillar explode. "Before it's all too late," I whispered.

Jazz gave me a small honk and then sped off, as Izzy looked back at me. I quickly ran to a corner, where no one could see me, as I grabbed the small gun that 'Sides had given me at the beginning of all of this, as I aimed at my best, and shot at Sentinel. I missed but watched as Megatron and Optimus killed Sentinel together. I made my way to the NEST men, as Lennox noticed me, as we all watched Optimus turn around, and kill Megatron.

I watched Cybertron go back into space, as I heard Sam tell Carly he loved her. I turned and watched Bee play a wedding tune, and drop gears on the ground, as Carly smiled and picked one up. "Oooh, rings!" She smiled at Bee, "I really love this car."

Sam automatically started complaining, as I rolled my eyes, and saw Jazz carrying Izzy back to everyone. I laughed, and then moved to Bee, as he transformed down, and wrapped around me, kissing my head.

"I love you." He whispered in my hair.

I pulled back, and kissed him. "And I love you more."

Finally, everything would be calm again. I'd go back home, Izzy would go home too, after being sworn to secrecy about personally knowing the Autobots. The base would relocate like always, and I would have to worry about school.

My blood ran cold, and Bee noticed. He looked down at me, with worry and confusion. "What…What's wrong?" He asked, checking over me to make sure I was okay.

"Prom is in a week and I don't have my dress. And I still need to get your ticket and oh god." I rested my head against his chest, as I felt my heartbeat match his. I frowned. I shouldn't be able to feel that happening.

Bee laughed and kissed me again. "It'll be okay, Nova. I promise."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that wraps up Dark of the Moon. I promise this story isn't done yet, not even close. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might have cried a little bit while writing it, but are you really attached to your characters if you don't cry with them? Next couple of chapters will fun, I promise. Updating might be a little slow, though. I start college again on Wednesday and it'll take up a lot of my schedule, but I will do my best to write for you and update weekly if not bi-weekly. Anyway. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	8. Prom

**Disclaimer: I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

I walked back into school after being gone for so long. And I hated it more than ever. Prom was this weekend and I haven't even bought my dress yet, so Izzy, Jazz, Bee and I were all going out after school to look for dresses for us. But that was in 4 hours.

I caught up with all my homework and did extra credit work to see that my grades were better than failing. After I had everything done, and my grades were back to being at solid B's, my day was over and Izzy was waiting for me at my locker.

"You know," She said as I put my stuff away. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me any of this." She leaned against the locker next to mine.

"I'm assuming Jazz caught you up with everything that happened?" I asked, tying my hair into a high bun. I walked downstairs after I put everything away and texted my mom that I'd be out with Izzy and the two 'bots.

"Yeah. Jesus, Nova. You've gone through some shit." She smiled in thanks as I held the door open for her as we walked outside to where our boyfriends were standing.

"Yeah, I mean I did die…and I thought 'Bee died, so I kind of tried to kill myself but it's all okay now and everything's fine." I brushed the topic off quickly as we made our way to the cars. "Are we going to the mall first?" I asked as I glanced at Izzy.

"Yes." She grinned, and then slid into the car, as I did the same and grinned at Bee.

"Okay, where are we going?" He asked, holding my hand automatically.

"Right now, to the mall so Izzy and I can find prom dresses. If we're lucky we'll find them since prom is tomorrow. My mom bought our tickets already so we're good on that." I told him. "Izzy made reservations for dinner. We're going to Olive Garden, and they're going to…Red Lobster." I shrugged. "But after we find dresses, we're getting our nails done, then we're going out to dinner, and then I believe home."

"Babe," I shut my mouth and looked at him. "You're rambling again." He whispered. "Ratchet wants to see us on Sunday too. About what happened in Chicago."

"The whole I can hear your voice thing?" I raised an eyebrow as I played music.

"Yeah, that thing." He chuckled, and then parked next to Jazz, as we all got out, and headed inside the Tranquility Mall. We walked through stores, and asked about the prom dresses that they had, usually they answered with 'we didn't have any'. Finally, we saw dresses in a window.

"Izzy, look." I grabbed her arm and pointed to the two dresses. She stopped with a gasp as Jazz and 'Bee looked at each other in confusion. Izzy and I walked inside, and got the two dresses and tried them on quickly.

I tried on a two piece, that was a black top and a maroon skirt, while Izzy tried on a wine colored dress where the bust was sparkly. We walked outside at the same time, and we both gasped at how we looked.

We both looked at each other, and gave each other nods, as we quickly turned around and changed back, and bought the dresses.

* * *

Izzy and I got ready the next day, and spent the day together since she had spent the night at my house. Once night had rolled around, we were both super nervous.

"What if he thinks I'm not pretty?" Izzy whispered as she put on her dress, as I helped her zip it up. I gave her a look through my mirror and rolled my eyes.

"Iz, shut up." I turned around so she could help me zip my top. "Jazz has fangirled to me about you, okay? It was over the radio when you were going back to California." I told her. "Everything's going to be okay," I promised her.

She finally nodded and then looked at me. "What if he shows up?" I frowned, shaking my head.

"I don't think he will," I whispered as I thought back to _him_.

 _He_ had a name, but I hated thinking of him. He was my kind-of boyfriend when the darkness first came around. He paid attention to me, and when I tried to first kill myself, he told me that I was crazy and wouldn't talk to me again. I keep him hidden along with the darkness.

I refocused my eyes when Izzy waved her hand in front of my face. "Nova, hey. Don't let it get to you, okay? If he shows up, you'll have to deal with Bee, Jazz and me." She gave me a smile, that I weakly returned before we heard my mom call our names.

The guys were here.

Izzy went first. I grinned at her when Jazz gasped, and told her how beautiful she looked. I knew automatically that she was blushing and happy. I was next.

"Okay, Nova, don't trip down the stairs," I whispered to myself, then walked down, making sure to hang onto the rail so I wouldn't actually fall. I made my way through the living room, and to the kitchen where Bee stood, suited in an all-black tux.

He didn't speak for the longest time as he stared at me. I paused as felt so much admiration and love fill my body. I blinked at him and then smiled when he whispered a single word. "Wow."

I smiled and blinked at the flash from my mom's camera. I turned to her, "Mom!"

She grinned at us. "I'm not even sorry."

Once we got to the venue where prom was being held, I took an anxiety pill just so I wouldn't have a panic attack if _he_ showed up. I had told Bee about him, he's known for months. But I usually never thought about it. I hated him with all my being.

Bee grinned down at me and then grabbed out tickets from his jacket pocket, handing me one as we walked inside and gave a teacher our tickets, as he made sure that Bee was on the list, and then we were inside.

"Nova!"

This can't be happening. My anxiety pill hasn't kicked yet.

I took a step back as Izzy and Jazz joined us, while Bee stood in front of me as _he_ walked toward us.

Bee raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I help you?" Bee's voice had dropped lower, he talked in that tone when he was really pissed off, or when he was teasing me. But this time, he was more than pissed off.

"I'm a friend of Nova's. I just wanted to say hi." He lied, as he winked at me. Bee let out a low noise that sounded a lot like a growl, as he looked back him.

"You aren't anything to her," Bee growled. "You are a worthless piece of shit that never deserves anyone to love you. You can leave."

He quickly disappeared, as everyone turned me. "Are you okay?"

I took a shaky breath and then gave them a nod. "Yeah, but I don't want to stay long."

Bee nodded. "One slow dance." He whispered, grabbing my hand. "Then we can go to Perkins and eat food. You have someone to meet, by the way." He winked, then pulled me into the dance hall.

 _I had a thought, dear  
_ _However scary  
_ _About that night  
_ _The bugs and the dirt  
_ _Why were you digging?  
_ _What did you bury  
_ _Before those hands pulled me  
_ _From the earth?_

Bees' hand's wrapped around my bare waist as my arms wrapped around his neck, as he smiled down at me, "Everything's okay, baby. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here." He whispered. I gave him a smile and laughed when he twirled me slowly, before pulling me back close to his chest.

 _I will not ask you where you came from  
_ _I will not ask you, neither should you_

I closed my eyes as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his too fast heartbeat, as we rocked back and forth, together in our own world, not paying attention to anyone else.

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
_ _We should just kiss like real people do_

I smiled when I felt Bee's head rest on top of mine, as I thought back to everything that's happened in the past 11 months. I met Bumblebee, I fell in love with him. I made new friends. I fought in wars. I died for five minutes. I brought someone back to life. I defeated the darkness. I was finally happy.

 _I knew that look dear  
_ _Eyes always seeking  
_ _Was there in someone  
_ _That dug long ago  
_ _So I will not ask you  
_ _Why you were creeping  
_ _In some sad way, I already know_

I looked back at Bee as he looked at me with love and such feeling that I thought my chest was going to burst. He smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead as we danced. "Nova," He whispered as I looked up at him. "You've made me so happy." He grinned at me, as I smiled, and buried my face in his chest once again.

 _So, I will not ask you where you came from  
_ _I will not ask you and neither would you_

I smiled at Izzy as she watched Bee and I dance, as Jazz's arms were wrapped around her, a big grin on his face as he smiled back at us. I looked up at Bee, and kissed him quickly, listening to the music.

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
_ _We should just kiss like real people do_

Bee smiled against my lips, as he kissed me back, pulling me even closer than I was before. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away, his bright eyes shining. I smiled and kissed him softly once more.

 _I could not ask you where you came from  
_ _I could not ask you, neither could you_

"I love you more," I answered back. "You cannot argue with me; I will _always_ love you more," I whispered. "You've made me the happiest I've ever been, and I tried to leave this world more than once," I whispered, hugging him, and pressing my face into his neck, lightly kissing his skin in thank you.

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
_ _We could just kiss like real people do_

He smiled at me and slowly stopped rocking as the song ended quietly. We watched each other without words, somehow feeling exactly what we wanted. Communication without saying anything. It felt like our souls knew what they wanted to express, but we couldn't get the words out.

"I love you." He whispered, but his lips didn't move, I only heard his voice in my mind as I felt happy, yet relaxed.

"I love you." I thought, smiling when he glanced down at me with surprise, we loved that we could talk like this, but we both weren't sure why.

* * *

After prom was over, we did, in fact, go to Perkins, and spent hours at After Prom, having fun and being able to let ourselves go as we enjoyed the night. On the way to the base, we kept the radio on so Izzy and Jazz could say goodnight since Jazz was spending the night with Izzy.

"Well, children." I laughed, "Be safe, Izzy, don't get pregnant because I will kill you, and so will your mother." I told them. Jazz let out a laugh, and Izzy gasped at my words before she told Jazz to disconnect the radio.

We arrived at the base at 5 AM since the Autobots had moved bases' again since everyone that was a part of NEST lived in California, and made it easier for everyone. I frowned when a large jeep sped past us, and into a parking spot that the base had, as a man got out of the car, and leaned against the driver's door.

He was _very, very, very_ largely built, and most of it seemed to muscle and height. He had a good half foot against Bee, and a foot against me when it came to height. Bee looked at me, and grinned as he parked, and got out of the car, as I followed suit.

"Bumblebee!" The unknown man called out, giving him a hug before he looked at me. He was very tan and had a beard and long hair to match. "Is this your lucky lady?" He looked down at me as I approached them. He had a gruff voice to match too, and a scar that ran through his eyebrow.

He grinned down at me, before he hugged me lightly, as he didn't want to break me. "I'm Shift, it's nice to finally meet you." He smiled, "We haven't met only because I landed in Canada and was driving down here." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you too." I grinned, and then looked at Bee, as I realized how tired I actually was. Bee chuckled and then nodded.

"Go to room 432. I'll be there in a second." He gave me a light kiss, and then I was off to find the room, and to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was so long, holy shit. It's currently 1:30 AM and I'm dead beat tired. Yes, shift is an OC Autobot, but don't worry, it'll make sense. His faceclaim is Jason Momoa (literally I based Shift off of him). The song that I used for the prom scene is called Like Real People Do by Hozier and I hope you listened to while reading or are right now because it's the cutest thing and I might have cried while listening to this song. Anyhow, I'm tired. So, as always.** **If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	9. Graduation

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

Three weeks later, and my life was hectic again. I, Nova, somehow was smart enough — and even with missing weeks of school — I was able to graduate early, and I'd be starting college a lot sooner than I expected.

Tomorrow I'd be walking across the stage, with my high school diploma in hand. Everything was crazy and I was losing my mind…in a way. Bee, Jazz, and Sides were coming back from a mission tomorrow morning, so luckily they wouldn't miss the graduation. But they've been gone since prom, and I was going stir crazy.

So, of course, I made a new friend.

"I honestly don't think I'll hit the target," I told the tall man, who literally towered over me with muscle mass and height. He gave me a look as he tied his hair in a bun and nodded to the target again.

"Can't always rely on guns, Nova." Shift told me, as he nodded to the target and I held the hatchet in my hand. I frowned, and then looked at the target, before looking back at him. "You can do it." He smiled, "I know you can."

"After this, though, you have to tell me about your eyes." He rolled his eyes, and then gave me a nod. "I'm not gonna make it," I told him before I used all my body weight and threw the hatchet at the target.

I opened my eyes and stared at the target. "Holy shit, I did it." I slowly smiled, turning to Shift, who grinned at me, "I did it!" I grinned at him as he walked back to the target and grabbed the weapon, walking back to me.

"I knew you could." He smiled, then nodded to the door, "So, big day tomorrow." He lightly nudged me as we walked back to the hangar so he could drive me home.

"Yeah, graduation." I rolled my eyes, and then waved bye to the rest of the squad, before jumping in the Jeep. Once we started driving, I turned to the man next to me, who glanced at me, before turning back to the road.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes. You told me you'd tell me." I sat back and glanced at him, as he sighed.

"Shit, I did." He frowned, then seemed to get quiet for a second, then turned to me. "I'm a Decepticon."

A silence that could kill set into the car. "….What?"

Shift nodded. "I am." He then paused. "Well, I was. I followed Megatron for years, on Cybertron, until he became obsessed with destroying everything in his way to get to the Allspark. He went to our leaders, at the time they were the primes that have talked to you. I realized after Megatron left for Earth how insane he actually was, he was willing to kill a race that he didn't know, a race that…is so unique and interesting, to rebuild our planet that was already a lost cause and dying." He told me.

"I talked to Sentinel, who at the time was still an Autobot with good intentions, and begged him to take me in, to let me join his side of the war. After talking to Optimus and the rest of the primes, they finally agreed, but, since I was born a 'con, Sentinel wouldn't let me change my optic color, so I kept the red, but Ratchet removed the Decepticon emblem, and replaced with an Autobot one." He told me. I sat back, and took in the information, before nodding.

"Alright." I smiled.

"You're…okay with that?" He raised an eyebrow, "You're newly found best friend being an ex-con?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised an eyebrow. "If you were in my shoes, that's like saying…" I thought of what I wanted to say. "You're not okay with me being suicidal…" I frowned. "Okay, now that I've said that I didn't actually mean it like that."

He blinked at me. "You…you're...?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

I nodded. "Yep. Once when I was 14, when I got bullied and all my friends left me, and then like…a month ago when I thought Bumblebee died, because to be honest, he's one of the reasons why I'm still here." I told him.

He frowned, and then took his hands off the wheel, and wrapped himself around me, resting his head on mine as he slowly rolled to stop at an intersection. "Please don't leave." He whispered, before he kissed my head, and then moved back to the wheel.

* * *

"Mom," I looked at her as I fixed my dress as I got out of the car, glancing around to find the one car I was looking for. "Please don't cry before I actually walk across the stage. I know I won't see you, but Bee will tell me."

"Did you ever talk to Ratchet about that?" My dad asked me, looking over my head, as I turned around, and grinned when I was picked up and spun in a circle by Bee.

Bee kissed me, and then put me down, as he answered my dad's question. "We did, but Ratchet is still looking into it and once he finds out anything he'll let us know." Bee then looked down at me.

"Hi." I grinned.

"Hi." He whispered, "I have someone for you to meet." I raised an eyebrow, "Who am I meeting?"

He grinned and then turned me around, as I faced a brunette with heavy bangs and pretty eyes to match. "This is Kenna."

"Hey." She smiled, as she waved.

I smiled lightly. "It's nice to meet you." I gave her a wave, then turned to my parents. "We gotta head in."

"Lead the way." My dad smiled at me as we all walked inside as a group. I smiled, even more, when I saw Sides, Jazz, and Shift already inside.

"Who's that?" My mom whispered to me, starting at Shift.

"Shift," I whispered back, laughing when Sides attacked me in a hug. "Hi, Sides." I grinned and then got set down before I realized what I did yesterday.

I turned to Bee quickly, "Babe, guess what, guess what, guess what?"

He laughed at my excitement, "What?"

"I threw a Hatchet yesterday and I made into the target!" I grinned. He glanced up at Shift and then smiled at me.

"Good job, baby." He smiled, kissing my cheek. He helped me into my robe, and put on my cap, before smiling again. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"The 3-page text message did it, but I love hearing it." I smiled, before kissing him lightly, and then hearing the announcement come on that everyone needed to take the seats.

I walked to where I needed to, and then waited to go sit. Once everyone was seated, we all walked in a row to our seats, and the speeches were given, and I was the only junior graduating early.

* * *

Once I had walked across the stage, I looked up to where my parents were, and my stomach dropped, and I automatically had tears in my eyes, as my parents smiled down at me, and noticed my expression. I frowned as my eyes were focused on Bee, as Kenna was wrapped in his arms, listening to something he had to say. He wasn't paying attention. He wasn't happy for me. I swallowed my tears and sat back down.

After the ceremony, I found my parents (and friends) fairly quickly. Kenna smiled when I made eye contact, and I smiled back out of spite. Maybe we'd be friends, hopefully. She seemed nice, but then…she was wrapped in my boyfriends' arms.

"Hey." I glanced up when Shift's voice pulled me from my anger. "You look angry."

I shrugged. "I'm fine." I lied. He saw right through the lie. I locked my jaw, and then pulled off my hat, and my robe, smiling as my mom took them from me.

"Is there anywhere you wanted to get dinner…or lunch?" Dad asked me, glancing at the rest of the bots. "You're all welcome to come." He smiled.

"Actually, Optimus texted me," Shift grabbed his phone from his pocket, "And he wants Nova at the base." He showed me the text and then my parents. I frowned and then shrugged.

My parents smiled. "Go ahead, we'll meet at home." My mom said and gave me a smile. "I'll even have brownies when you get back."

I grinned, knowing that they were proud of me. "Thank you." I smiled, then turned to Bee, who smiled and kissed my forehead. "We can do something tomorrow, have a date night or something." He wasn't aware that I saw what was happening earlier.

"Can't wait," I whispered, smiling, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at Kenna. "It was really nice to meet you. I'm sure you already have my number." I smiled, before walking outside with Shift, not saying a word until we were inside the Jeep.

"You saw." He whispered.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Shift pull me closer, driving with one hand to still make it look believable to other drivers. "Yeah." I sniffed, wiping my tears. "I'm sure that she's a great person and all, and I hope we can be friends but…where did she come from?" I whispered.

Shift sighed and kissed my head once again. "I have no idea, princess." He whispered.

We pulled into the base, seeing Optimus and Lennox talking until we walked to them. Optimus smiled and so did Lennox. "Congratulations." He smiled. Then, he looked at Shift.

"Shift, we have a question for you," Optimus said, then glanced at me. "It involves you too, Nova." I glanced up at Shift, who was as confused as I was. Optimus kept talking. "Since Nova is going to be going to college soon, and you've recently gotten back to the base, and Bee is going to be staying with Sam and his cousin, Kenna; Lennox and I were wondering if you'd accept to be Nova's guardian while she is at college." He then glanced at me. "If she accepts, of course."

"Yes," I said, with no hesitation. Shift has been here for me for the past three weeks, and we've hung out every day since we've met. Of course, I wasn't going to hesitate.

Optimus nodded, and then looked at Shift.

Shift looked down at me and then gave us a nod. "I accept."

* * *

 **Whoop okay. So, Shift and both Kenna are now major characters in the story and it'll be explained in the following chapters. I've had this planned for a while now, and I didn't tell my best friend about it, who *cough cough* Kenna *cough cough* I tell everything to about this story. Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	10. College

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

"So, did you tell Bee that you were going?" Mom asked me as we pulled into the parking lot of Berkeley, where a bunch of students were, doing the same thing as I was.

I shrugged as I got out of the car, "I texted him. But he's probably busy." I rolled my eyes and glanced at Shift when he pulled into the spot next to me. I patted the hood as I glanced at the wheel. "Stay here until I text you. I have to find my dorm and all that."

He flashed his lights quickly, and then the engine turned off.

My parents and I signed in and found my dorm room as the RA met up with us. "Hi! You're Nova, right?" She was energetic. I smiled and gave her a nod, my anxiety taking my voice.

"Great!" She smiled again, then looked at my parents. "Hi. I'm Isabelle, I'm the building's RA. RA stands for the Resident assistant, and I organize floor activities for everyone to get to know each other, I help them if they have problems, and I just…try to help." She smiled as she shook my parents' hands. She glanced down at her clipboard, then back at me. "You're in dorm 307, it's a single dorm so you won't have a roommate." She told me as she lead us to the room and then handed me my key.

"There is going to be a group exercise tonight, you don't have to go, but I highly advise it. You can make new friends, and meet new people!" She gave me a smile, then handed me a whistle. "This is your whistle, don't blow it unless you're getting hurt." She smiled at me again, then bounced out of the room.

My mom turned to me. "She's…happy." She blinked. "Okay, Shift is helping you bring everything up, right?" I nodded. "Okay, we're gonna head out, call us if you need anything, and we'll be here as soon as we can."

Dad nodded. "5-hour drive isn't that bad." He smiled, then hugged me. "Remember to be nice, and actually go to class." He winked at me.

"I'm pretty sure that Shift will take care of that, honey." Mom patted dad on the shoulder, and then I got one last hug, and told to be careful before I was alone.

* * *

"So, I guess I should go to this thing to make friends." I threw a pillow at Shift when he didn't reply.

"Sorry, someone got here." He told me, his eyes turning golden for a second, "By someone I mean—." He got cut off by the door opening and showing a very angry Bumblebee. Great.

He barely looked at Shift. "Out."

Shift glanced at me, then sparked out.

Bee paced in my room, stopping to look at me a couple of times before he paced again. Finally, he looked at me, as I felt the same anger he was showing. "You went to college…with Shift?" He seemed to growl at me.

I jumped down from my bunk bed and stared at him as I tilted my head. "You fucking cuddled with Kenna at my _graduation."_ I hissed at him. He looked confused for a second and then glared again.

"Her parents died, Nova! She watched it happen!" He yelled at me, as I let out a scoff.

"Is that why she was grinning at you?" I raised an eyebrow. "What mission were you on even? Where the fuck did she come from?!"

"She's Sam's cousin. She needs time to cope, and…I'm helping her." He didn't even try to defend our relationship.

I opened my mouth to yell back, but my door opening cut me off. Kenna peeked her head in, and then opened the door. "Hey, the RA said the door was unlocked." I slowly turned to Bee.

"Get out." I glared.

He took a step to me, a sorry expression in his eyes. "Nova…"

" _GET OUT!_ " I screamed, making Brooks jump, and then let out a sigh, before he slowly walked outside, while Kenna looked confused.

As soon as the door closed, Shift was in front of me. I simply shook my head and watched sparks hit the ground.

I climbed back into bed and didn't move. Bee wouldn't cheat on me. He wasn't that person…robot? Maybe he was just a friend to Kenna. I scoffed at my thoughts. Why the hell would he be so defensive about her if they were just friends.

* * *

After time passed, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nova," I sighed, and turned around, facing Shift. "You need to eat." He whispered as he helped me sit up. I jumped down from my bed and raised an eyebrow at the bag of food on the table.

"You got me food?" I asked, as Shift grinned and handed me a container of Panda Express. "Oh my god." I grabbed a fork and started eating, smiling at him as he sat next to me on the couch under my bed, the same food in his hands.

I turned on the TV that I moved from my room, and sighed, as I rested my feet on Shift's lap. "Did you hear the fight?"

"Yeah," He patted my knee. "I'm sorry, I want to say it'll be okay, but I don't know what's wrong with him." He shrugged. I sighed and moved to lean against him. He smirked and glanced down at me.

"Hi." I grinned, and then sighed, silently eating as we watched TV.

We heard a knock on the door, as I bit my lip, and looked at Shift, who shook his head, kissed my forehead, and then sparked out after he put his food on the table. I frowned, and walked to the door, opening it and seeing Isabelle.

"Hey, everything okay? I heard some yelling earlier and I got worried. I couldn't come right away because I had to go to that organization thing, which I didn't see you at." She shook her head but smiled as I opened the door wider for her. "Is everything okay, though?"

I blinked, "Yeah. I got in a fight with…my boyfriend and he left and everything's fine now…I think." I frowned, and then sat next to her, "I'm actually not sure." I shrugged.

"I saw some guy outside, long hair, driving a jeep? That him?" Isabelle asked.

"No, that's my best friend." I told her, "He lives like…20 minutes away so he came and visited after I told him what happened." I paused. "Oh shit, is it okay? That he was in here?"

Isabelle smiled. "Yeah, it is, but he has to be out of the dorms at 11 PM." She gave me a nod, and then stood up, and walked to the door, "To be honest, the activity wasn't that fun and I wanted to leave." She sighed, "But I needed to do it. Tomorrow there's some party going on at one of the frat houses, feel free to go." She smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nova." She smiled at me once again, and then walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

I frowned, and then sat back down, getting my food, and glancing up when Shift appeared once again. "Everything okay?" He asked as he sat back down, and I used him as a pillow. I shrugged and held small conversations as we ate.

I slowly woke up and cuddled into the person I was laying against, too tired to realize who it was. "Morning, princess." That wasn't Bee. I sat up quickly, and regretted it, as I hit my head on the bed.

"Ow," I whispered, before looking at Shift, who had sat up and was watching me with a grin.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, and checked my phone, seeing nothing from Bee. "Anything?" Shift asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing," I confirmed I guess Bee didn't want to talk. I sighed again, and then glanced at Shift. "Out. I gotta change." He winked at me, and then sparked out as I got ready for the day.

When I was ready, I opened the door with my phone, whistle, and keys in hand as I saw people running down the hall. I frowned, and looked down the hall where they had come from, and raised an eyebrow. "The fuck?" I closed my door and locked it, before I walked downstairs, seeing most of the new students covered in paint, and water.

"Nova!" I turned when I heard my name, seeing Isabelle. "We're doing the career fair today after we get covered in paint. The guys' RA did this." She told me, as I glanced around at the people.

"You know, this is just a way to get the girls to wear skimpy clothes and shoot water at each other, right?" I raised an eyebrow. Isabelle frowned as she realized I was right. I shook my head, and started walking in the direction of the where Shift sat. "I'll see you at that party." I smiled.

* * *

Later that night, I changed once again, and after texting Isabelle, I was on my way to a frat party, sitting in the driver's seat of Shift's alt mode as he pulled to the curb. "Keep an eye out." I patted the wheel, and then jumped out of the car, turning to look at the house. "This is a horrible idea." I frowned, as I fixed my dress that Izzy had bought for me as a going away present. It was black and short, low-cut, and had strings of fabric going down my chest to make it seem shorter than it actually was.

I walked inside and looked around, I wanted to leave. I hated it already, and I could feel my chest tightening with my anxiety. I was about to leave when Isabelle screeched my name. She was at the bar making a drink. I mentally groaned, and turned around, as the female hugged me.

"You made it!" She smiled at me, before handing me the drink. "Here you go. Go wild. It's your night." She smiled again, she wasn't sober. She then bounced off again.

I glanced in the cup and frowned. Shift was outside and would come get me if he knew something was wrong. I shrugged, and took a drink, after all, it was Isabelle who made it. I grimaced at the taste and looked around again, seeing people pass a bong around. Apparently, college was _just_ like the movies.

I made my way into a corner, and sat, quietly drinking as I didn't talk to anyone, watching people make out, or go upstairs. I pulled a face and kept looking around, as I started to get tipsy from the drink. I highly regretted my choice of drinking. I put down the cup and realized it was empty.

"Oh, fuck," I whispered to myself, as I stood up to walk back to Shift. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Hey, beautiful." I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I closed my eyes as a wave of dizziness came over me, and I was turned around by a stranger. I could barely make out his features. "Where are you going so soon?"

"I…I'm just leaving." I knew my words were slurred, but I _needed_ to leave. I was already in a bad place, and I didn't want to make it worse. "Please let go of my arm." I tried to pull away, my anxiety setting in, alerting me of the danger I was in.

"I don't think you actually want that…" I frowned as I pulled at my arm, feeling the panic set in as my ears started to ring. "Come upstairs with me, beautiful." He whispered but didn't move. He was waiting for me to say yes.

I did the smartest thing I could do. I yelled. " _SHIFT!"_ I knew he heard when I heard his engine roar to life, over the loud music. The guy still didn't let go of my arm as I kept trying to pull away.

"I'm pretty sure she asked you to let go." The guy let go of my arm and stared at Shift, who now towered over the both of us. The guy let go of my arm but didn't back down.

"I don't think you know what she wants." Oh, Jesus Christ. The anxiety helped me sober up a little bit, but I still was quite gone from one drink that was mostly Vodka.

"It's _not_ you." Shift glared down at him until the creep backed down and walked away, until Shift turned to me, simply picking me up, and carrying me outside, glaring at anyone who looked at us wrong.

He set me in the cab of the car and sat in the driver's seat to make sure I was okay, as I curled up in a ball and didn't talk. "I'll bring you to the dorms, okay?" I nodded but didn't verbally answer.

Once we got back to the dorms, I sensed Bee, as strange as that sounded. I frowned and had Shift unlock the door for me as we met Bee, who was sitting in front of my computer. "Nova, what happened?"

I looked up at him with confusion. "What?" I frowned, "I went to a party." I told him, then sat on my couch. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Kenna?" I didn't realize I said it until the words were out of my mouth.

Bee looked at Shift to tell him to leave, as I shook my head. "No, he stays." Bee looked at me, hurt in his eyes before he nodded.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I'm sorry for not explaining anything to you." He stayed in his seat as he kept talking. "I'm sorry for brushing you off, I'm sorry for not telling you about Kenna. I'm sorry for being a shitty boyfriend." He told me. "Sam made me her guardian for the time being until she's stable enough. You're still my number one priority, though. I'm sorry that it took me a fight to realize that." He whispered.

I nodded. "Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled, and walked to me, kissing my cheek before he looked at Shift. "Take care of her tonight, please."

Shift nodded and then walked him to the door as I laid down on the couch, falling asleep easily.

* * *

 **This was a really long chapter, and yes I know I updated yesterday, but my muse is really high, okay? I'm dead beat tired so after I post this I'm probably going to pass out. I'm quickly going to address everything: Bee is being a little shit right now, but he still loves Nova, and isn't cheating on her, and same goes for Nova with Shift. Everything's going to work out, I promise. (and you guys don't need to hate Kenna, she's actually super important and will play a huge part later. I swear she's good.)** **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them for me to read. — REMEMBER, NO FLAMES.**


	11. Bullets

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

"I've decided that I hate college, with a passion and that I want…no, I need to leave." I said as soon as I walked in the door. I turned and smiled at Bee, who was taking over for Shift since my guardian had to go do missions and couldn't spend all day here.

"Tell me all about it, babe." Bee kissed my forehead as I dropped my bag on the floor. He smiled at me, and gave me a kiss on the nose, before he pulled me into arms on the couch. "Well, what happened?"

Bee, Shift and I had managed to work everything out. Kenna was around, but she wasn't at Sam's house anymore which meant she was away from Bee. She had moved away to some friends in Chicago, or something. I honestly didn't care that much. Bee wasn't jealous of Shift anymore either. They had a talk to figure everything out while I was in class. So, everything was good and back to normal.

"I had a small attack in Comp today." I frowned. "Everyone was whispering and you know I get and then the teacher made a comment about me being rich because I have a full ride and." Bee pressed his lips against mine to shush me.

"Hey, look at me." He whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "Everything'll be okay. If you need be, I can talk to Jazz and see if we can get you an earring that doubles as a phone so you can talk to Jazz, or Sides, or Shift or I." He told me, "I'll need to run it by Ratchet to make sure it'll be okay and won't change your brain or anything." He laughed.

"I hate college," I mumbled into his chest. "Can't I just come do paperwork at the base or something?" I sighed.

Bee sat up. "That reminds me, we have a new director, and you need to sign a couple documents proving that you're actually Nova Madsen, and that Lennox has given you access to the base and you've been there and it wasn't a random person." He pulled out a couple of papers, and handed me a pen.

He pointed to multiple spots on the pages where I had to sign and then he grinned. "Thank you, baby." He smiled, and then put the documents away before wrapping me in his arms again, lightly kissing and biting at my neck.

I smiled and then frowned when my phone rang. I frowned, but answered anyway. "Kenna?"

"Hey, I know we don't talk much but I really need your help." She sounded out of breath and everything seemed to get dark around me. "I'm at some café outside of your college, please help." Then, the call ended.

Bee had heard everything, so he was watching me to see what I would do. Kenna called me, not Bee. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, before nodding, "Bee, there's a bag at the bottom of my closet with clothes, can you grab it? There should be a .22 in there too." I texted Shift to tell him what was happening, before I handed Bee the phone. "Please track the call?"

"Done, baby girl." He winked at me, and then handed me my purse, "Let's go save Kenna?"

I nodded. "Shift is downstairs; he needs the location," I told Bee as we walked out of my dorm room, and I locked the door behind me.

* * *

Once we got the small café, we all walked inside. Kenna automatically noticed us, and came and hugged me. "Hey, it'll be okay…" I whispered, hugging her back.

She pulled back from the hug, and smiled lightly at the two guys behind me. "Thank you for coming here." She whispered.

I nodded as we went go sit in the booth, "What happened?"

Kenna took a deep breath, before looking at us. "I can't…I don't know. I was grabbed by something, thrown in a helicopter and then I woke up here." She pulled something from her pocket, "I found this…"

She handed us the piece of paper, that simply read 'WE ARE COMING FOR HER.' Bee took the note from me for a minute and checked everything.

Shift sat up as he started talking. "A helicopter?"

Kenna gave him a nod. "Yeah, I work at the airport so it was easy for whatever or whoever to grab me."

Shift nodded, and then looked at Bee. "It might have been a 'Con, but without an ID number I wouldn't be able to know if it was." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry."

Bee nudged him in the shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, man. We'll figure it out."

Kenna frowned, and looked out the window, as I noticed something. "Ken, don't move," I told her, as I pointed to the small bulge in her skin. Shift's eyes went wide.

"It's a tracking device. I'll take her to Ratchet, in a random location, Bee, get Nova out of here, okay? They can't be far away now." Everything seemed to move in slow motion as soon as we got up. Shift and Bee tackled Kenna and me to the ground when we heard the windows shatter, and bullets start raining into the café. I looked over, and saw blank eyes staring back at me, the person spilling blood from their head. "Nova!" My ears were ringing. I looked to the noise source; Bee was moving to the door, yelling at me to follow.

I stayed on the ground as I tried to move fast, but my limbs weren't working as they should be. I was in the middle of the next shower of bullets. I stopped hearing everything as I saw Kenna being held back, while Bee tried to see a way that I could go without getting hurt.

I moved slowly, before I knocked over by a force coming from outside, as I started to feel my side and my leg burn. I felt arms around me, and pull me from the café as I started to get dizzy. I could hear Bee yelling, but it was like it was over a phone, far away. Shift was in front of me.

"Princess, you got to keep your eyes open," I looked at him, but saw two of the same man. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held a hand in front of my face. I tried to focus on his hand to tell him.

"It burns," I whispered, feeling myself tip over, as everything went dark again. Even though I thought I saw Kenna smirking at me as I fell.

* * *

I frowned when beeping woke me up, it was a steady beep, and it was annoying. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. Stark, white lights temporary blinded me as I slowly woke up.

I was finally able to open my eyes and look around the room. It was a hospital room, but it wasn't at the base. It was an actual hospital that I was in. I frowned as I kept looking around the room, seeing Brooks in the chair next to me.

I tried to talk, but no noise came through, so I squeezed his hand, my head resting back on the pillow. I watched his image spark slightly as his eyes opened and he made eye contact with me.

"You're awake." He whispered. I nodded as I yawned. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Bee, I feel nothing right now." I poked at my leg, "Nope, nothing."

He chuckled and then got up, kissing my head. He glanced up when the doctor walked in.

"Nova, you're awake. I'm Dr. Greene. How do you feel?"

"Tired." I yawned again, "I can't feel anything, should I be worried?"

"Not at all," He chuckled. "It's the epidural drip." He explained. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh, I was in a café with three friends, and people were shooting at it…and then…" I frowned, remembering the dead man. "And then it felt like I was burning and then I passed out when I got outside."

"Can you tell me the date that happened?"

"September 4th…I think." I frowned.

"That was two weeks ago." The doctor said. As I frowned. "We had to put you into a medically induced coma because your body was fighting the medications and the stitches we gave you for the gunshots. We're going to keep you for another week to make sure you're okay and you wake up on your own, is that alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. He smiled, and patted my foot, even though I didn't feel it.

"The nurse will be here shortly to go over your medications and everything, press the button if you need anything." He gave me another smile, and then left the small room.

"Bee, Kenna smirked at me…when I fell."

Bee nodded. "Yeah, she's in the brig at the base, she was working with the cons without realizing it. She feels really bad. She didn't realize what was happening until we got the tracker out. It was like…she was possessed."

I nodded, and rested my head against the pillow again. "Okay." I sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, baby. I'm okay. Shift is okay too." Bee told me, kissing my cheek as I fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Um...tada?**


	12. Stranger

**Disclaimer: I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **A/N: Mentions of self-harm. Read at your own discretion.  
A/N #2: Reuploaded for some timeline fixing. I'm moving this story a lot faster than the movies, so technically Bee & Nova have only known each other for about a year.**

* * *

After the accident, and I was okay to go home, I dropped out of college. I had called my parents to tell them what was happening while Shift drove. Bee had to go to the base for an upgrade, or something. I wasn't sure. The bullet wound had healed up nicely, and now I was on painkillers with a scar for the forever reminder of what happened.

"How are your parents going to take you dropping out?" Shift asked, through the radio as I sat in the driver's seat. I shrugged.

"They won't mind, they know that I didn't actually care about college, plus I didn't know anyone there so…" I trailed off, sighing. "What was the upgrade that Bee needed to get?" I mused quietly, mostly to myself.

"His vocal processors broke again, Ratchet had to fix them, and there was a new system upgrade for all of us." Shift answered. I blinked and nodded. "Hey, scooch over." I did as he said then watched him spark in.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning to me. I realized what he meant by the new system. Shift's hair was longer, and lighter at the ends. He was still burly as ever.

I raised an eyebrow at his question. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me a look. "Nova, you're never okay."

How did he know?!

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, when we were in the hospital, we saw scars…." He trailed off as my hand automatically traced the area he was talking about. "Yeah, those." He whispered.

"I'm a sad piece of shit, what can I say?" I sighed. "I haven't done it in...2 weeks. Or, a month now, with the coma and everything." I told him.

Shift sighed, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him as he kissed my head. "We all love you, you know that, right? Bee, Sides and I especially." He paused for a moment. "I think Sides loves you the most out of all of us, to be honest." He gave me a grin.

I chuckled. "You're not wrong."

Shift winked, then sparked out as we pulled into my driveway, where my parents were waiting. The only information they got was from Bee and Ratchet, and they couldn't say much because the 'Cons were involved and government stuff.

I got out of the car, and was attacked by Mom, while Dad bombarded me with questions. "Do we need to sue someone? Are you okay? Where's Bee? Is that Shift? Who is that? Did we have to pay for college? Are you okay? How's the wound?"

"Dad!" I pulled back from mom's hug as he blinked at me. "This is Shift." I heard Shift say hi in the background. "You've met before. Bee is at the base getting an upgrade, I'm fine times two. No, we don't have to pay for anything, and no suing needs to happen."

"Okay, good." He gave me a hug, and a kiss on the head.

* * *

"Hey, I think Bee's back!" My mom called from downstairs as Shift and I watched Making a Murderer on Netflix. I grinned, as Shift practically shoved me off the bed. I scrambled downstairs and frowned.

There was a stranger in my house. My parents didn't even realize it. They saw the car, but that was it.

"Hey, babe." The man smiled, moving to me as I backed up, feeling Shift behind me. The man frowned, "Nova, it's Bee?" He frowned deeper. This wasn't Bee. Bee didn't look like that. This guy, person, stranger, had different hair, his eyes were darker, and he had facial hair. If anything, he looked like teenager Bee. Or something.

I mean, he was attractive, but he wasn't my Bumblebee. That was the problem. I didn't know who this was.

The guy looked hurt, but then his eyes lit up. "Can I prove it to you?" The man walked closer, as I backed up even more into Shift, staying safe where I was.

"Sure," I growled out, staying close to my Guardian. Shift would've said something if it wasn't Bee...right? Shift squeezed my shoulder, but kept his guard up. He was doing his job.

"I know that you're therapist has pink hair, and her name is Chloe. We went to prom with Izzy and Jazz on March 13th 2015. We danced to the song Like real people do." He thought for a moment. " We met a year ago, on May 2nd 2014. On December 4th 2014, you took too many of your medicine because you couldn't live without us, without me, because the darkness came back. You died on November 12th 2014 for 7.32 seconds and brought back Jazz without knowing." He then moved closer. "I also know there are only 2 condoms left in the dresser of a pack of 12." My guard dropped a little. Bee was always the one the to grab the condoms when we had sex, and he kept count too.

"Wait, what?" Mom questioned, she knew everything, except the condom thing. Dad laughed from the couch as mom sounded like a bird.

"Why do you look different?" I asked, still being wary.

He seemed confused. "Is that why you wouldn't kiss me?"

"Look in a mirror." Shift said, moving out of the way so 'Bee' could go into the bathroom. We watched as he walked into the bathroom, and freeze. He gingerly touched his face, and his hair, before blinking.

"Holy fuck." He mumbled. He turned to me again, "I'll tell you a secret that only we know." I moved closer, into the bathroom as he shut the door, leaning to my ear with a wicked glint in his eye. "You have a daddy kink."

I froze, and then watched him for a moment, his eyes were back to the normal blue that I knew. "Why do you look so much different?" I whispered, fully aware that it was my boyfriend.

He shrugged, before opening the door to the bathroom. "This was a major upgrade, my vocal processor was fixed too, that might have played into it too." He told me as I nodded to Shift.

"Has anyone heard from Sam lately?" I frowned, sitting down at the table, as my mom gave me a plate of cheese.

Bee frowned, getting smaller. "He left." I raised an eyebrow, as Bee kept explaining. "He didn't want anything to do with us anymore. He signed a contract saying he'd be sworn to secrecy about what happened since 2007, and then him and Carly up and moved to England, dropped everything and none of us can get a hold of them if we need to. They're done."

I frowned, "I'm sorry, baby." I did feel for Bee, the same thing happened with Kelsi and I. But I understood that the bond they had was something that Shift and I have. Something that no one can replace. I frowned, "What about Kenna?"

"She's still being questioned by Prime, and undergoing testing with Ratchet to make sure she wasn't an actual spy for the 'Cons," Bee answered. "She's still sorry for what happened."

"I told you we shouldn't trust her, didn't I?" I casually threw salt at my boyfriend as I ate a piece of cheese. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look. I sighed as I closed my eyes, snapping them open again as I saw the guy again...from the cafe.

"You okay?" Shift knew my vitals were off. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, just tired, that's all." I gave him a small smile.

Shift stood up, tying his hair in a low bun, "I have to go the base anyway, Ratchet needs me since I was a 'Con and everything, but I'll text you tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep." He smiled, hugging me, before sparking out.

"That's what he can't tell." Bee stood up, wrapping his arms around me, "You haven't been sleeping." He mumbled in my hair.

"Can't," I mumbled. I sighed, then turned to him as he chuckled, easily lifting me up and carrying me to bed. I wasn't tired, I just wanted to lay with him. "Did ratchet ever fix the whole purple eye thing that happened? Before Sentinel?" I mumbled, "Or figure out why we could hear each other's thoughts?"

"Yeah," Bee whispered, taking off my pants for me, as I smiled. "Turns out it was a virus I got in Egypt. One of the 'Cons had infected me when I wasn't paying attention. He got it out, but it explained my anger towards everyone. And about the whole thoughts thing, he wants to explain it to us both."

"Okay…" I mumbled, resting my eyes as I leaned against Bee's chest, listening to silence.

* * *

 **Well, here's an update. I'm happy with this chapter and hopefully, I'll get back to updating regularly. Sidenote, Bee's new** faceclaim **is Dacre Montgomery. (AKA Billy from Stranger Things). You know the drill at this point.**


	13. Sparkbond

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

* * *

Ratchet went over tests as Bee and I sat on a bed, with electrodes hooked up to each of our heads. Ratchet mumbled quietly to himself as he typed things on his clipboard that he had. I blew a raspberry at Bee, who gave me a grin and blew one back. "Shut up." Ratchet snapped at us as he grumbled in complaint.

Bee still looked different, but told me that if I wanted him to change back, he would. I was still deciding on it, but I was leaning to changing back only because my family knew what the old Bee looked like and it would be better than having to make up some sad story on why I had a different looking boyfriend.

"Nova, think of something, please," Ratchet told me, as he dialed up something on the computer he was on. I frowned, and thought of rainbows and puppies. "Alright, thank you." He then turned to Bee. "Do the same, please."

"Um, alright," Bee raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," Ratchet mumbled as he turned back around to the computer.

Ratchet hadn't found anything with the first tests he ran, so he did this. He was as baffled as we were, and it was confusing to hear my boyfriends thoughts, when he wasn't human. Bee wasn't as concerned as I was because he said this happened on Cybertron when the 'bots mated with each other.

"Bee!" I perked up as he raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes brighter than usual. "What if it's that thing you told me about the mating, when you told me in Egypt?" I talked quickly, stumbling over my words.

Ratchet whirled around to listen more closely as I kept talking. "Isn't the whole being able to think to one another...um, you told me it was like a private comms channel, only for the two that had mated. And the feelings...I'm not sure. But mostly everything matches up. But I could be talking out of my ass, who knows." I shrugged, as we both looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet ran a hand through his hair, as he thought over what I said, as Bee did the same. Maybe this did make sense…

"Have you had coitus?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes." Bumblebee answered for us, because my face had gone bright red and I was squeaking.

"When did the first time happen?"

"October 23rd, 2014," I answered for Bee. I smiled at Bee who blinked at me, but nodded to Ratchet to confirm the date.

Ratchet thought for a while as I swung my legs back and forth. "When did you hear each other's thoughts the first time?" He asked.

"December 4th, 2014," I answered, only remembering that date because that was the second attempt I had of ending my life. I frowned, and sighed, shaking the bad thoughts away as the darkness lurked in the back of my mind.

Ratchet nodded, then started unhooking us from the electrodes. He put everything away as he stayed quiet as Bee and I waited. Finally, Ratchet leaned against the counter. "Nova, you're right." He told us. "You guys have formed a sparkbond." He looked at Bee, "I've never seen anyone bond this quickly with someone, and especially with your age." He then looked at me, "This means for you, and this is also new to me. But, sparkmates — which you two now have the ability to hear each other's thoughts no matter how far away. You'll be able to send emotions and feel each other's emotions as well. Everything of this may seem well, but if one dies, the other will feel immense pain and depression for the rest of their life, in some cases the other will also die. So, Nova, you can't kill yourself. Bee, be careful in missions. You're easy to fix because you're a robot and we have parts. But if you get hurt too much, it can feel like death for Nova." He turned to me again. "It's kind of like what you and Jazz had, but with the death added, and the love." Ratchet seemed to read my mind as he kept talking. "The bond most likely formed when Nova felt the pain she did when the Xanthium was shot down, when she believed we were dead. Her soul was searching for your and bonded with yours, even more, when it found that we were alive." He explained.

Bee and I stayed quiet, as Ratchet dismissed us from his Med Bay. We didn't need to speak any more to communicate. This was strange, but nice. If I focused enough, I could actually feel the same confusion that Bee did.

"Hey! How was it?" Jazz and Izzy stood in front of us as Bee and I silently play argued over who should tell them. Jazz waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Nova." I focused my eyes on the tall man, as he grinned. "Hi, doll. What happened?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sides and Shift perk their heads up from their conversation to listen to ours. I thought back to what Ratchet told us. "We're...sparkmates...I guess? That's what Ratchet told us." I nodded.

"Oh, that's so nice!" Sides said a little too loudly, as we all looked at him. He blushed, and sparked out quickly.

I frowned, and thought to Bee. "Is this a big deal? I'm so confused."

He chuckled as I listened to what he was thinking. "Well, we can only have one sparkbond, and usually it's mending the two sparks together, but for us...I'm not sure." We all watched Optimus pull into the hangar, as everyone gave him a salute, while I gave the Prime a wave. He chuckled, and nodded at me. "I've been meaning to talk to you two, and Shift also. Can you swing by my office before you leave?"

"Of course, sir." I smiled, while Bee and Shift nodded.

* * *

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Shift knocked on the door as we all walked in. Optimus nodded to the chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Yes, actually. Nova, since you've dropped out of school, you're parents have been...concerned what you're doing with your free time when you're here at the base. They've gotten into contact with Lennox multiple times, as they've told you." I nodded as he kept talking. "So, there's a mission that's been sitting on the books for a while. It's nothing dangerous, but we've decided to send you three on the mission. It'll be a five-day mission to Montego Bay, Jamaica. You'll be in a resort for most of the time, Nova, you will be there all the time since the crime rate is high. The trip is paid for and everything is inclusive so you won't need to worry about money or anything of the sort. You'll go home to pack after this as your plane leaves at 5 AM tomorrow morning. Shift, Bumblebee, you're mission files have been sent to you over comms. Dismissed." Optimus gave me a smiled as I was still wrapping my head around the fact that I was going to Jamaica in less than 12 hours.

"Let's get you home to pack, yeah?" Bee smiled. I smiled, then paused. "What's up, babe?"

"I'm gonna ride with Shift, okay?" I smiled as Bee nodded, and kissed me quickly. I watched as he roared to life, as I smiled. God, I was so happy to be with him. And now, we finally knew what it was. Sparkmates…

"Come on, Princess." Shift picked me up as I squealed, "You can stare at him all you want when we're in Jamaica." Shift placed me in his seat, as he winked, and sparked out, letting me sit in the driver's seat as we went to my house to pack. "Princess?" Shift quietly spoke as we drove on the highway. "Is it strange? Having a sparkmate?"

"Shift, I'm so confused. I have no idea what's happening. For me it feels...stronger, but stranger. Like, humans aren't supposed to hear our partners' thoughts. That's black magic, and no one fucks with that shit unless you're trying to summon demons."

"Is that what you're trying to do?" Bee asked me, "You're using my spark to summon demons?" I could feel the humor come from...somewhere inside of my body, and it was so fucking strange.

"You fucking know it, baby." I chuckled quietly. I turned my attention back to Shift as Bee grew quiet, focusing on driving. "But I don't know what it's like for him." I mumbled. "Maybe I'm totally under thinking this because I'm so lost with everything. Hearing his voice in my head isn't that new, or at least having a different voice in my head, since Jazz and all, but the new things is the feelings, we can send feelings to each other, and feel each other's' emotions and that's what fucks me up, because humans can't do that, but I can."

"You're rambling, princess." Shift chuckled. "Slow down. I'd get some sleep if I were you, we have to be back at the base at 3 AM." He leaned the seat back, and blew warm air on me to make me fall asleep even faster.

"Thanks, Shift. You're the best guardian." I mumbled as I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. Did anyone guess what would be happening? I've had this planned for months now, even before I started Often. But, it's currently 4:37 AM, and I need to sleep. You know the drill, my dudes.**


	14. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I, Aly, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Hasbro has all the rights to their Transformers franchise.**

 **Viewer discretion is advised. There is suicide in this chapter, please be careful reading, and if such things trigger you, please skip over the third person pov section of the chapter, or this entire chapter. Please be safe.**

* * *

"Got everything?" Mom asked me as I walked downstairs at 2:30 in the morning. My hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and I barely laced up my combat boots. I nodded, while I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and smiled when I saw Bee's old form standing in the kitchen.

"You're adorable." He commented, before he grabbed my bag from me and gave me a wink, disappearing out the door to put my bag away. I smiled again, and then turned to my parents, who at the point, really didn't care what I did as long as I was with Bee.

"Be safe," Mom said, as she handed me some cash to be able to spend when I was there. (Most likely to get her something.) I smiled in thanks, and then hugged both of them, telling dad that I would call when I got a chance. I walked out the door, and got to Bee, whose door opened automatically when I got near, and his holoform was waiting for me.

"Hey," He gave me a big smile. He quickly leaned over and gave me a kiss before the engine started, and we were headed back to the base. "By the time we get back, there should be another Autobot there to join the team. Also, Kenna got done with her testing. She still feels bad, by the way." He told me as we pulled off the highway and onto the interstate. "You have your passport?" Bee looked at me with large eyes, I chuckled, and pulled it out of my purse. "Oh good." He visibly relaxed as we kept driving.

* * *

Once we got seated on the plane, or at least, I did. Shift and Bee were parking below the seating area of the plane. It was a jet, but double sized. The seating area was luxurious, there was a mini bar and everything. I texted mom and told her that we were on the way, and that we'd get there around 5 PM, after all, it was a 13-hour flight.

I smiled when I saw sparks appear in front of me and both of my favorite people showed up, with shit-eating grins. "Oh god, that can't be good." I raised an eyebrow as they sat next to me and smiled even wider. "You guys have something planned, Bee I can feel it." I looked at him, and then raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."

"The legal drinking age is 18. We should get drunk." Shift told me, his fingers brushing on my shoulder. "Bee and I talked about it, and we're okay with it, but it's ultimately up to you, that we should all have sex...together…" Shift trailed off, as my eyes grew wide.

" _You're okay, babe_ ," Bee thought. "Think about it, okay? It's totally okay if you say no." Bee grinned, as I heard his voice in my head again, " _I know you hate sharing._ "

"I gotta think, and sleep," I whispered, the idea still in my mind. Bee chuckled, and kissed my head, before both of them sparked out to let me sleep.

* * *

 _Once I woke up, I realized that I was dreaming. Everything looked...old. I frowned, and turned in a circle, trying to find any humans, but found none. I could hear gunfire from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. So, I walked. I peeked in_ alleyways, _and found nothing except for a dumpster. I peeked in the window of houses, they were all empty and looked abandoned. "That would make sense…" I whispered to myself. I_ frowned, _and kept walking through the strip of houses, listening for anything._

 _After finding nothing, I followed a path to a field, knowing I should turn back. Of course, I didn't. Once I realized what I was looking at, I reeled back, it was a mass grave, without the grave. Bodies were scattered over the field with no regard to who saw them. "Fuck," I whispered, getting up and realizing what era I was in. World War II._

 _I made my way back to the city, still_ confused, _and sick to my stomach of seeing the bodies. I glanced at one of the_ houses, _and stopped in my tracks. "That door wasn't open when I first saw it." I quietly made my way to the house, listening. Someone was crying._

 _I snuck in the house, and made my way to the kitchen, seeing familiar blonde hair. "Bee?" I whispered. "He can't hear you this is a dream," I mumbled to myself, as I watched my love rock back and forth, mumbling something. I moved closer, as I listened to what he was mumbling._

 _"I hate earth so much." He whispered. He was in an American uniform, but I knew that his alt. form was somewhere near. I didn't realize that Ratchet had created the holoforms on Cybertron. I frowned, and sat next to him, even though he didn't know. "Why did Optimus send me now? In the middle of a fucking war?" He took a shaky breath, and then looked_ around, _before he started shaking again._

 _I frowned when he got up, moving to the door, as he looked around, peeking to see if anyone was there. He moved outside, as I followed, still trying to get his attention. He kicked a rock, and stopped, whimpering again as I watched tears fall. "Bee…" I frowned._

 _He then looked up, at the sky, at the universe. "I hate you." He whispered, "I fucking hate you so much! Fuck this war, fuck the Germans, fuck Optimus for sending his adopted son to fight a war he wasn't a part of." Bee grumbled, before sighing. He turned around as I followed, as he looked around the house we were just in, before_ yelling, _and throwing the table over. I jumped at the_ noise, _and yelled when Bee punched out the glass from a china set. I watched as blood trickled down his knuckles, as he kept throwing things. He whirled around, to face me, as he walked past me and looked around. He wasn't angry anymore, he was depressed now. He sat in one of the chairs that he didn't_ throw, _and sat in silence. He'd randomly wince as he sobbed quietly._

 _"This is your first war," I whispered. I sat back and let it sink it. No wonder he was so upset. He had to watch another race die. 'The most interesting creatures' as Ratchet called us. He had to see concentrations camps and death. "Shit, Bee," I mumbled, glancing up as he started pacing, still crying. "Wait," I frowned. "Who are you hiding from?"_

"Nova!" I jumped up when I heard my name being called. Shift was in front of me, with a worried look on his face. "You're crying, love. What's wrong?" I stared at him, blinking away the dust from the dream, and looked around. "Bee's in recharge. I woke you up because you were crying. Are you okay?"

"The dream I had…" I whimpered, as Shift frowned, and pulled me into his lap as I cried into his shoulder, whimpering as I focused on what Bee was dreaming of.

* * *

 _ **THIRD PERSON POV**_

Nova locked her door, her pill bottle in hand. Her parents didn't realize anything was happening. Her mom was downstairs and her dad was at work, they thought she was asleep. She grabbed her glass of water, with shaky hands as she took a small handful of pills, about 8 of them.

Bee, who was also in the room, yelled her name, tried to get her stop, to focus on him. Nova closed her eyes as she swallowed her water, and then sat on the bed, staring off into space as her body tried to handle all the meds in her body. Bee sat at her knees, as he kept trying to get her attention. "Nova, baby I need you to go throw up. I can't have you die, okay? I know you can't hear me, but." Bee stopped talking, she had the necklace on, and her black v neck, and her favorite skinny jeans. It was the middle of summer, and she was wearing jeans. Bee realized what day it was, and closed his eyes. Nova thought they were dead. It was a few days after the Xanthium blew up.

Nova looked up as her parents came into the room, letting her know that Sam was here to pick her up. Nova nodded. Her eyes too glassy to focus on one thing. She grabbed the jacket she forgot to give back when she first met Bee, and threw it on, as she walked outside.

Nova sighed, thinking to herself, "Why hasn't anything happened yet?" Nova refused to live if Bee wasn't, if any of her friends were dead. They were all she had, everyone else had left her. Hell, even Chloe had stopped the sessions because she moved to New York for her work. She had given Nova a list of names, and told her to find a new therapist. Chloe sent Nova's file to Ratchet, and then she up and left.

Bee watched the car drive off, as he made his way back into her room, finding a piece of paper under her pillow. He sat on her bed, and carefully opened it.

 **Whoever actually finds this because my parents don't come in my room,**

 **Hopefully, I'm dead at this point. You see that pill bottle on the nightstand? I took way to many because I can't deal with the pain of not having anyone here for me. I can't do anymore, the darkness keeps getting worse, and I'm finally doing what it told me to. I had a few options on how to do it, but this is the easiest. Sitting in the bathtub with a single razor is too painful even though that's what the darkness wanted from me. At least I did it, maybe not the way that it wanted, but at least my parents won't find me. Oh, I should mention that my name is Nova Marie Madsen, I'm 18 years old, and I live in McKinleyville. I graduated high school and I got accepted to college. If someway, they're alive, tell them I'm sorry. Mom, I'm so sorry for doing this for you. Dad too. I knew you guys were worried, but I got it covered, and I'm not here anymore, so it's fine. I love you guys so much.**

Bee wiped the tears from his eyes, tracing her handwriting. "I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered. Bee focused on dream Nova, and teleported to where she was. It was Chicago when they were being attacked, and the team came back. Nova was throwing up. Epps was asking her how many she had taken, as everyone stared at the empty pill bottle that rolled on the floor. Nova had taken an empty one to make sure people knew what she did. To know how she did it.

Epps grabbed Nova. "What did you take? How many did you take? Sam, check the bottle." Bee watched as Sam picked up the bottle. Bee frowned as Sam looked something up on his phone, and told everyone what he found out.

Nova lied about the answer. "I only took 3 this morning. I checked, I need to take about 8 to overdose. I'll be fine. I'm not dying." Bee frowned, she had thrown most of them up just now, and she was still not okay. Her body was starting to reject the pills, and made her throw up a few times to get everything out of her system.

"You're already dead, Nova," Sam whispered. "The dosage is high enough to kill you if you take 4."

"And I took 3, so I'm fine." Nova snapped back at him, her face paling as they all heard an engine. "No…That's not…you're not…" Bee listened to Nova whisper, she was in denial. He walked over to her, before the real him would come, he didn't want to see this part. He watched her eyes, the darkness that was poison to her mind, as her eyes traveled down to her necklace, the one that had a piece of Bee's spark.

Bee drifted off as he started to think. He watched his love take 8 of her medicine, carry an empty one to make a show, and then throw all of them up because her body refused to let go of the world. A failed attempt. Bee sighed, he didn't know how to handle it. He'd have to talk to her about what he saw, but then he also wondered what she saw.

* * *

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

I looked up from listening to music when I saw sparks in the corner of my eyes, as Bee sat next to me, quietly. I glanced at him, and took my headphones out, pausing Chase Atlantic as I turned around to face him. "What did you dream?" He whispered. We had both been crying.

"You during World War Two, in a house. You were having a panic attack." I whispered. "What did you dream?" I knew that I didn't want to know the answer, but nonetheless, he told me.

"When you took eight of your pills." He whispered, as I closed my eyes, Shift looking up from what he was doing to stare at me. He didn't say anything, but he knew I lied to him about how many I took. I lied to everyone. "I read your note."

"I don't remember writing it." I told him, "I barely remember anything from that day. I remember taking the medicine, and seeing you again, and I slapped you. I didn't know if you were real or not." I recalled, as I refused to look at anyone.

"Your parents didn't know, they still don't." He told me, as I nodded. "They never found the note." I nodded again. Bee let out a sigh, and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "Tell me about what you saw."

I glanced at him. "I don't know where I was, some small town, or at least it looked small. There were houses, and dumpsters, and everything was abandoned. I found a field, with so many bodies…" I mumbled, shaking the image from my head. "I walked back into the town, and found you, curled in a ball, crying. You kept whispering that you hated earth. Then you went outside, and yelled some more. Then, back inside, and you started throwing things." I whispered. "I tried to help, but I can't help when it's a dream," I whispered.

Bee chuckled. "I had walked away from the camp I was at, I needed to deal with it on my own for a bit. It was the first time I saw another race other than us die, and the kids, and the ghettos." He whispered. "I tried to help them, but I couldn't stray too far from camp." He whispered, as he remembered.

I sighed, nodding to Shift to join us on the strange seat of the plane. He rolled his eyes, and tied his hair up as he came and sat next to us. I sighed, and glanced at Bee, _"Yeah, it can happen. I'll need some alcohol in my system though. Can you tell Shift for me?_ " Bee chuckled, and nodded, his eyes dimming for a moment, before coming back, as he smirked at me. Shift simply pressed a kiss to my head, as he squeezed my knee.

 **Well, that was that. You know the drill at this point. OH, NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. K BYE.**


End file.
